BLEACH: feat NaRuTo
by MassMurderer
Summary: A white carrot captain, an angry purple scythe, a rebel with a prankster for a brother, and a redheaded panda - welcome to the new Seireitei and everything that will happen. R&R please!
1. Undead

**Author's Note: Hello wandering fellow Earthlings. **

**DISCLAIMER: We wish we owned Bleach & Naruto. *sigh* But we don't. So please don't sue. **

"DONE!" Naruto yelled triumphantly. Ichiraku looked over with an astonished look and his mouth hanging open. "Already? This is your fifth in the last two minutes!"

Naruto fished around in his pocket and pulled out seven ramen coupons (courtesy of Iruka-sensei). "I've got two more bowls to go!"

"N-No, you know what Naruto? Look here, I'll give you this bee-youuu-tee-ful ring if you stop eating." Ichiraku pleaded, holding up an elegant ring with a pink stone set on a gold band.

Naruto's eyes turned into the size of saucers. _If I give this to Sakura-chan, she'll love me for sure!_

Naruto nodded and took the ring off of Ichiraku's hands. "Thanks, mister!"

Running down the street, Naruto ran different scenarios of presenting the ring to Sakura and she falling in love with him in his mind.

"_Oh, Naruto-kuun!" _

"_You're so MANLY, Naruto-kuun. When did you get so handsome?"_

"_Awww Naruto-kuun! Wanna go on a date?"_

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing drooling while walking down the street?" The real Sakura walked up and punched Naruto back into reality. Naruto suddenly realized that he had subconsciously walked to the Chuunin Exams arena, where everyone was waiting for the final Exams.

"Oh hello Sakura-chaaaan," Naruto cooed, "How _are_ you?"

Sakura blinked. "Why is it that you sound so much like Kakashi-sensei… you sound like him with a new book of Icha Icha!"

"WHAAAT?" Naruto stumbled a few steps back.

_WHAM!_

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "Who has the newest edition of Icha Icha?"

Sakura smirked and turned her gaze to the Chuunin exam arena where Komatsuzaki Rai had just released her favored weapon: her scythe. Forming from her lightning based chakra, a slight smell of ozone, similar to one during a lightning storm spread through the air and the enormous blackish purple scythe ( the color similar to the color of her eyes when she's angry) appeared, curving around her form. Blocking a couple of Kyo's senbon, she swung her purple and black scythe, cutting a couple shriken and kunai in half, then twisting back to swipe at her teammate. Kyo nimbly ducked under the weapon, and flashed several senbon, aiming for Rai's tenketsu, a useful skill he picked up while sparring with the Hyuuga. Fast and just about invisible, Rai didn't notice the senbon thus time until it was too late. Kyo grinned in victory. Now Rai couldn't move and she couldn't continue fighting now that her chakra points where blocked, and her scythe was already rapidly shrinking in size. She looked like a life size musical statue.

"I can't believe I lost to you!" Rai stormed, picking off the senbon and swung her half formed scythe playfully at Kyo, who dodged and looked at Rai with a gleam of delight in his eyes. "Aha! You know I use senbon, so you should've paid more attention" he said, throwing the exact same sentence that Rai always told Kyo after he lost, switching the scythe for senbon. Glaring at Kyo, Rai was going to snap at him for taking HER line, when their third teammate, Maegawa Kaede, walked over.

"Well, congrats on finally defeating Rai. But...Rai seriously wasn't paying attention to the fight, was she?" he asked, an offering to stop the oncoming war that was going to begin between his teammates.  
"You know, Kaede? You dont need to rub it in that both guys on my team managed to beat me now" Rai said, flipping her rather long layered blonde hair, slightly damp from her spar with Kyo. Catching sight of a certain nine-tailed fox's host, she walked over

"hey Naruto, how are you?" "You know that I'm awesome, Ai-chan" Naruto said, with a grin like Kyo's.

"I'm NOT Ai-chan. For he last time, you either call me Rai or Komatsuzaki!" Kaede sighed

"Naruto, for the sake of everyone else here, can you please just call her Rai?" Naruto frowned stubbornly.

"But Ai-chan sounds so much better than plain old Rai!" Rai's dark purple eye went to an almost black in anger.

"Alright Uzumaki, I'm giving you three seconds to run." Naruto, sensing danger, stumbled a few steps back, tripped unceremoniously over a sleeping Shikamaru, and in the midst of this chaos, he ring slipped out and fell to the ground. And shattered.  
"NOOOOO! MY RING!"  
Shikamaru, who was rudely awakened by the klutz and his screaming, cracked one eye open and gingerly poked the object that had suddenly fallen onto his head and bounced off, landing a couple centimeters from his head. And this time, the world shatters.

Sakura opened her eyes, and her first coherent though was kill Naruto and Shikamaru. The first words out of her mouth was no different. "NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU THIS TIME? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHY?" That was a pretty good question, considering that everyone they knew was either spinning around, are bouncing off the people who were spinning around. Naruto groaned and cracked his eyes open just a little bit. "I seriously don't know this time. I swear"  
"Sounds like you're finally serious," Sasuke desperately tried to stop his spinning.

"What just happened?" Sakura saw something that caused her jaw to drop and pointed at it while saying,

"Well, it's probably something serious, seeing that Kakashi-sensei isn't reading an icha icha novel..." the boy's heads spun around, and came eye to eye with a very stunned looking copy-ninja. Somewhere in the background, Shikamaru yells

"The goddamn ring fell on my face and I only touched it...and the sky just kinda popped or something... Hey watch out!", the last part directed toward the very stunned team 7 and their teacher.  
"Holy c-aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
"Sakura-Chaaaaaaannnnn!"  
"INO YOU PIG! GET. YOUR. ASS. OUT. OF. MY. FACE!"  
...and there was silence.  
Everyone was uncomfortable-Sakura had Ino's butt in her face, Sasuke received a headbutt from Naruto, Kakashi went to save Jiraiya so that his precious icha icha series author wouldn't go missing (or at least, if he did, he'll be with him), Temari was banging Shikamaru's head with her fan, and Shikamaru was trying to get OUT of her range before his brain went dead, Akamaru had somehow gotten out of Kiba's jacket and Kiba was, if course, freaking out...and the world comes back to life.  
"Sakura-chan, don't leave me! Ah, damn you, air! How unyouthful of you!"  
"AKAMARU~!"  
"...so troublesome..."  
"Shikamaru. Do you honestly like being whacked by my fan THAT much? Cuz you're still in my fan's range" Temari said, glaring heatedly at the lazy, cloudwatching genin.  
The words were just out of her mouth when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew the competitors (and their teachers and one (actually three) legendary sennin) into different directions. The genin reached out and grabbed onto any sort of clothing that looked somewhat familiar.  
Names were yelled across at each other, and another violent gust of air pushed and shoved the genin into different directions down into the seemingly peaceful city.  
-

Slowly coming back to consciousness, Kaede rubbed bis neck, where a strange mark was burned. 'where's Rai?'...wait...why Rai all the sudden?...'where is she? I need to know if she's safe'... Kaede battled his two reasonings. 'this is weird...my mark feels like it's burning...' you're imagining it. Let it go, think normally, and stop worrying about her like you always do. 'but I need to protect her...' Suddenly knowing what he was thinking, Kaede froze, his back bent forward. Him, protecting Rai? Ridiculous...Rai was always helping him...but on missions...'I always end up taking he blow for Rai...' frowning, Kaede walked around carefully, looking for others that may have been blown in his direction.

"Attention all shinigami; it is found that several unknown outsiders have illegally entered Sereitei. This is an emergency order, and all of the gotei 13 divide and capture all I'd the drifters. Repeat; this is an emergency order. It has also been noted that some of the drifters have some unknown type of reiatsu."

Toshirou's POV

Running down the outskirts of Seireitei with Matsumoto, I searched for the so called 'strange reiatsu' that he hell butterfly has warned. Reaching out with my own reiatsu, I indeed felt a flickering, but strong and very un-shinigami like reiatsu. It was...too flickery to be able to become a member of the gotei 13. In fact, it was too inconsistent to even be called reiatsu. "Something wrong, Captain?" Matsumoto looked over, slightly frowning.

"No Matsumoto...the reiatsu...I don't think it's any type of reiatsu we've ever encountered before." Of course, just then, the giant pile of paperwork just happened to pop into my head, and my brows furrowed even more. Why would they send us, the captains and the vices to destroy outsiders who had such unsteady reiatsus and probably end up killing themselves?  
"Um...Captain! Watc..." Matsumoto yelled at me, and because my head was down, thinking of the immense amounts of paperwork and the gigantic headache that would follow, I rammed into a wall. At least, I thought that it was a wall. Until I looked up to see a stormy purple eye curtained by blonde hair.

"Watch were you're going, midget!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes.  
The girl WAS short, just barely taller than me. AND SHE'S CALLING ME A MIDGET! HAS SHE EVEN SEEN HER OWN HEIGHT?

"Do you even know you're own height? You're just BARELY taller than me!" "WTF? I'm 5 cm taller than you. And for your information, THAT IS ALOT, dumbass!"  
"You. Are. The. Shortest. Person. I've. Ever. Met." I ground out, ready to refrigerate her in hyorinmaru's ice.  
"not including yourself, MIDGET?" I was going to retort when Matsumoto said

"CAPTAIN Hitsugaya...she's one of them" both or our heads whipped around and the exact time she said "IM ONE OF WHAT?" I said "SHE'S one of them?" the blonde ignored me and continued looking at Matsumoto.

"I'm one of what?" she asked again, looking a rather weird combination of confusion and worry, and I rolled my eyes.

"The outsiders that snuck into Seireitei, Of course." this girl is probably one of the reasons why-other than Matsumoto, blondes were considered to be dumb.  
Then to my surprise, she shrugged, not really caring.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to come to your Seir-something. Damn that idiot Shikamaru for poking IT. actually, screw Naruto for even having IT in the first place. It's not like he could have given IT to anyone in the first place, but I'll bet you everything you own that he wanted to give IT to Sakura"  
"IT? what's IT?" Matsumoto asked, very, very confused.  
The blonde rolled her eyes, and drawled "Jesus, you're making me feel like you're interrogating me or something"  
"That would be because we are...dumbass"  
"Shut up, midget. I swear, if you wrote your name on a board-it was hitsu-something, right?-and held it up beside you, it'll probably be taller than you. And you probably wear that sword of yours on your back because it's taller than you, isn't it?"  
And the last strand of my patience broke. This. Girl. Is. Impossible. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE TALLER THAN THAT SCYTHE OF YOURS! YOU WEAR IT ON YOUR BACK TOO!" fuming, I did my evil-captain glare, captain Hitsugaya style.  
apparently, this girl has seen very good glares before-"Whoa. You have a pretty decent glare, but you still have to practice a little more before you get to Sasuke's level"  
Feeling that her captain was going to dice the girl into pieces, Matsumoto quickly cut in. "But it looks like there are several others out there as well, with similar reiatsus."  
The girl visibly brightened up "Well then, I'll be off!" and ran off toward the direction Matsumoto was looking in.  
Feeling very very annoyed for the thousandth time today, I laid a hand on Hyorinmaru and started following

Renji's POV

Jeez...another 'invasion'? If this ends up the same way as Ichigo's 'invasion' went, I'm going to quit being a vice captain. And Mihou can take my place. Seriously, that girl basically does all my duties for me anyway...  
"Abarai."  
I turned to see captain Kuchiki next to me, Senbonzakura right in it's usual place. "Abarai. The shotaichou has asked for all captains to meet in the meeting room for an emergency meeting. You go ahead and track down the drifters. Do not make the sixth division look bad. I am trusting this to you and the third seat." with my head bowed, I went to participate in the wild goose chase across Seireitei.  
I was wandering around Seireitei and suddenly a mass of reiatsu pops up, but before that, I heard the voices yelling at what seemed like the top of their lungs. Either they have very, very big lungs, or my hearing suddenly got multiple times bigger, because they sounded like Yachiru high on candy. Except pissed off instead of happy.  
I sighed and walked toward the noise. When all fails, go solve the problem by yourself. I knocked on a nearby tree.

"When you walk in enemy territory, you generally don't go yelling around" this, of course got an immediate reaction. The big one who was eating what looked like an oversized toothpick suddenly got more of those out of his pockets or something...is it normal to keep toothpicks in your pockets? The red eyed one pulled out...A SHURIKEN?...they still use them? Some of them went into a weird pose, the big one that looked like a cat...ah. He was using reiatsu, to control his puppet. The girl with the buns...WHOA WHERE DID ALL THOSE WEAPONS COME FROM? while I was analyzing this, of course, they attack. Looking at the rather sharp display of knives, toothpick-thingys, and soundwaves coming my way, I did the most natural thing for me: Howl, Zabimaru!

Ryuuhei's POV

It all started with the invasion. Maybe it was caused because someone was pissed off that I was laying down traps for Mihou, or maybe because I allowed vice captain Matsumoto to go drinking with Hisagi... hm...  
Whistling, I walked toward the group of reiatsu near my usual training meadow. He one I usually use with Mi-chi, and it's our family's. Time to test out how prankable these people are!  
From up here, I could see eight of them. One on his back, another spiky haired blondie who was sacking the one on the ground with her fan..oh my...she and my sister will definitely get along well with each other... Two white haired people...old people? A quiet one, one that was wandering around, looking... A very noisy one, with a shiny bowl cut. And a girl.

Finding an area that no one was, right about in the middle, I concealed my reiatsu and jumped. Turning in midair, I landed on my back just next to the boy on his back, and winced. "The training ground's ground is certainly harder than I remember..." and 16 surprised eyes were on me. Actually, no. One of them had one of his eyes masked, and another had sunglasses on, so I don't know if he HAS eyes in the first place, so 16 minus 3 equals 13. 13 very surprised eyes looked at me. Feeling like we needed an icebreaker, I lifted a hand.

"Yo. 'm Ryuuhei." the blondie blinked out of her stupor the fastest and sarcastically said

"oh yes, right! You're supposed to introduce yourself to your enemies!" I blinked

"I didn't know outsiders knew this much about Seireitei..."

Again, the double take. Then, a black butterfly came fluttering in.  
CALLING ALL SHINIGAMI: ALL SHINIGAMI ON THE LOOKOUT FOR DRIFTERS; A CAPTAIN'S MEETING IS STARTING. ALL SHINIGAMI CAPTAINS ARE TO REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM. VICE CAPTAINS AND THIRD SEATS REPORT TO THE WAITING ROOM.  
I stood up.

"Well, we heard it. Come on, I don't think that you've had a decent tour of Seireitei anyway. The waiting room is that way...I think...um...I don't know your names..." the one on the ground stood up "Shikamaru." I turned toward the blonde "Temari" I nodded. Next were the old people. The masked one raised his hand, eyes still on a book called... Icha... Icha... "Kakashi" and the white haired guy reading over his shoulder looked up "I'm Jiraiya" the girl looked at me hostilely ( you know what they say how if looks could kill... She could definitely do a good Captain Hitsugaya glare...) but I still got my answer "Kin" the quiet one that I didn't know if he had eyes or not looked at me "Shino". The red eyed one tilted his head to the right, studying me. "Akagi. Kyo Akagi" then suddenly came this crying noise to my right. "With all my youthfullness I will tell you my-" he never finished that sentence, because Kakashi looked up and said "That's Guy. It's normal for him to act like that, so it's ok" and 'Guy' started sobbing and saying something about his eternal rival being cooler than him. That one would be easy to prank. Very easy. Smiling happily ( hey, who wouldn't be happy after finding a very prankable person randomly?)

"Alright then. Let's go see the captain general!"

Mihou

"Understood, Captain Kuchiki."  
Head bowed, I waited until captain left until looking up and reaching out with my reiatsu. Captain Hitsugaya was with a group of outsiders, and from his reiatsu fluctuation, Matsumoto was probably trying something really embarrassing. Renji was with another group...fighting with them? I wistled. If they could get him to try to practice his bankai on them, they were good. Ryuu was leading them to the waiting room already...from our training grounds. And...ah. Found them!  
Jumping onto the rooftop of the sixth division, I looked at the direction of the drifters. Hm. They do have pretty decent reiatsu, even though just about none of them had alot of control over theirs...closing my eyes and thinking of a plan to bring them in, using my reiatsu to find out a bit more about them. Two of them were pretty similar, one that felt like a dogs... A wind type, and another neutral. My eyes snapped open suddenly. The last two...had TWO SEPARATE REIATSU'S...and the second REIATSU'S were pretty violent...and even more surprisingly, no captain or vice captain was anywhere near them. A hand on Ikari proved me right, because my reiatsu was already thrumming, ready in anticipation of the battle about to commence.  
Dropping out of the trees a couple meters away from the drifters, two of them spun around, and even from here, I could see their eyes, pearly white with...veins, I guess, leading outwards. The dog's reiatsu...ah. So he was bonded with a dog. An adult, who was smoking, one that was eating from a bag of...chips? ... So this was these where the wind and the neutral reiatsus. And at the back, a blonde, blue eyed boy, about the size of Captain Hitsugaya. Next to him, it was a red haired, light blue eyed, PANDA MARKED boy WITH NO EYEBROWS and a giant sake-bottle thing on his back. I sighed and sat down. WHY THE HELL DO WEIRD PEOPLE ALWAYS COME TO SEIREITEI? …I take that back. WHY AM I ALWAYS STUCK WITH THE WEIRD GUYS? Of course, then, Ikari starts sniggering in my background.

'Shut up.' I said, true to Captain Kuchiki's style, and then now, instead of the slightly hostile look I was receiving, they turned to slightly worried looks. The one eating the bag of chips stopped eating and decided to ask.

'Um...Excuse me?' and yes, I had to remember just NOW that the outsiders knew nothing of zanpakutos and all, so I probably looked like a mentally-unstable person. I coughed once, and replied;

'I was talking to my zanpakuto here' and tapped the sheath of Ikari. Receiving more blank stares, I elaborated.

'zanpakutos are parts of our souls in solid form. In other words, they're our battle partners, and this is mine-Jigoku no Ikari' Standing up, I walked over to the adult one.

'Now that you know the name of my zanpakuto, it is only normal for you to know my name as well.' Bowing, I continued. 'Mihou Watanabe, the third seat of the sixth division'. Apparently the guy was very unused to these types of introductions, because after a few seconds of (awkward) silence, he replied-'Asuma'

Straitening up, I looked around.

'And may I have your names as well?' starting at the girl next to the boy with the same eyes as her, she stuttered out a 'Hinata', and the boy looked away, looking bored, while replying with 'Neji'. Inwardly I sighed-another captain Hitsugaya personality has come up…turning my gaze to the boy with the food, he said after swallowing 'Chouji'. Turning around, I came eye to eye (actually, it was a bit off. He was shorter than me) with a pair of cerulean blue eyes. And with a seriously eye-blinding grin, he said (more like YELLED)

'Hi Mi-Chi! I'm Naruto!'. After the ringing in my ears stopped, I realized that in the span of seconds, he had found a nickname for me. Two voices muttered 'ignore him' behind me, I stepped back a bit and turned to the very-anti-social-looking-panda-boy and raised an eyebrow. Meeting my eyes for a single moment, he turned and muttered 'Gaara'….hm. so self loving demon, huh? Pushing that bit of information away, I turned to Asuma.

'Seeing that you are for now, considered invaders of Seireitei, we must take you to the meeting room, to wait for the captain-general's decision. So….' I trailed off, and Asuma nodded 'I highly doubt that we can oppose?' I nodded, and he continued

'Well then, miss third seat-lead the way.'

**End Note: Thanks to Elaine (for being there even though she was worse than useless), our very own Suicide Bomber (midget alert), and plz tell 4000kills if you must flame. **

**~ BM & Cin**


	2. Lemme Get 'Em

**Author's Note: Well, here we are again. This chap will be edited later on(:**

From all over Seireitei came shinigami with the drifters. Captain General Yamamoto was getting a major headache from looking at all the bright colors the outsiders were wearing. All of them looked healthy and able to fight with or against the shinigami. After a quick talk with the masked one, Yamamoto understood the situation and referred to them as 'shinobi', or ninjas.

"Where the hell are we?" a pinkette yelled to nobody in particular.

The masked one, replied, "Calm down Sakura-chan."

"But Kakashi-sensei—"

"OI! YOU THERE, RED PINEAPPLE!" Naruto pointed a finger at the oblivious Renji. Renji continued to snore.

"GET OVER HERE, YOU—"

"It's okay," Mihou yawned, "Renji's either on party mode, or auto-pilot."

Yamamoto analyzed the chaos. Captain Kuchiki was leaning against a wall, in discussion with Rukia. Mihou sat at the snoring Renji's feet, not doing anything. Ryuuhei was in deep concentration with Kyo and Kaede. Rai and Toshirou were in a corner, arguing about height and the values of hair length. The older looking ones, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma were hanging out with Ukitake. Gin was being bored by Jiraiya and his recent research.

Yamamoto came to a conclusion.

"Shinigami and Shinobi!"

All eyes went to the Captain General.

"Captain's Meeting! Please send one shinobi representative."

With a swish of his robes, Yamamoto settled comfortably in his hair.

Kakashi left the room to join him.

Outside, in the waiting room, Mihou and Rai were fighting over the importance of paperwork.

"Who the hell cares." Rai rolled her eyes.

Mihou looked ready to burst. "Our captains gave it to us, we must do whatever they say."

"Oh really? So if Renji tells you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"Yes, because I will not die."

"Damn you dead people. What about if he tells you to assassinate your captain?"

Mihou took a step back. It was widely known in Seireitei that Renji longed to beat Byakuya one day. But the ninjas had just arrived; there was no way that she could know.

"No, because Renji is not a captain. See, if he was, he'd be in the meeting, not snoring there." Mihou kicked Renji. No response.

Rai considered something. "If that old captain wanted you to kill your brother, would you?"

"No!"

"Exactly."

Inside the meeting, the voices of Mihou and Rai were painfully clear. Toshirou badly wanted to open that door, beat the midget to pulp, smack Mihou then slam the door back. It was extremely hard to listen to Yamamoto when his head was full of plans to murder that stupid blonde and Mihou.

"We should have you all placed under a captain's protection and care." Yamamoto decided, cracking his eyes open the slightest.

"I vote Captain Hitsugaya." Gin's voice rang in the room.

Toshirou glared at him. "Why you…"

"I think that is a logical choice." SoiFon nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kenpachi sat on the floor.

Voice were murmuring their approval, and Toshirou's head felt big and red, like a tomato.

"Captain General Yamamoto, please hear me out. They would need a captain that will give them a proper tour, lodging…"

Yamamoto nodded at Kakashi.

"We are able to fend for ourselves, captain." Kakashi looked at Yamamoto. "All we need is a place to fight and train ourselves."

"Captain Hitsugaya would be the excellent choice since he goes to fight a lot." SoiFon reasoned.

Toshirou was desperate. Anything, anything not to be with them. Anything.

Toshirou bowed to the Captain General. "Please sir; I assure you that I am not the right one to do this!"

Yamamoto frowned. "Are you saying that you will not accompany them?" His gaze was like fire.

Toshirou winced. He did something shocking, something that nobody would ever expect him to do. He got down on his knees in front of the General. "I beg you sir, please don't leave me with them. Anything else, General Captain Yamamoto! Please, sir!"

The other captains were trying (unsuccessfully) to hide their smirks. Kakashi cast his mind back when yesterday Toshirou was have a huge fight with Rai and Kaede. No wonder. The General Captain, however, was glaring at the small form coldly. "Hitsugaya Toshirou. You **will **make our new friends welcome. That is an order."

Toshirou flinched at Yamamoto's tone of voice. "…y-yes Captain."

"Meeting adjoined."

Out in the waiting room was silence. Usually the vice-captains and the others were up at each others throats. This time it was Rai and Mihou sitting half way across the room from each other with everyone watching them. Renji, awake, was the first the spot the captains. "Captain Kuchiki."

All shinigami kneeled. Toshirou, furious, tried to storm out the room, but Kenpachi caught him on the haori. "Got your ass kicked hard, huh?"

Toshirou's face burned red. "Shut up Kenpachi."

Before another massacre broke out, Kakashi informed the shinobi, "We have the honour of being placed under Captain Hitsugaya's care."

Mihou burst out laughing, unable to stop. Toshirou focused his glare at her, but she couldn't stop. Renji blinked several times and then started laughing along with Mihou. All the people around Rai, Sasuke and Naruto, backed away nervously. There was a charge of ozone and electricity around Rai. Her normally deep violet eye was close to black. "Are you saying that I'm going to be stuck with **the GODDAMNED MIDGET?**"

Toshirou glared, coldly furious. He marched up to her, cooling the room by 20 degrees. "What did you say?" Nearby furniture had a thin sheet of frost on them, but were quickly melted by Mihou's fire.

The two were glaring at each other. Toshirou had to look up slightly, much to his annoyance. His eyes were focusing holes on her face. Rai's eyes were narrowed into slits, hardly able to see the almost black color. Their faces were centimetres apart, and Ryuuhei, not going to waste the best opportunity, pushed Toshirou from behind. His blue-green eyes widened before his lips touched with Rai's. Unfortunately, Rai was still charged with lightning, and Toshirou received a good shock that caused him to fall on his knees. "OOWWWWWW!"

Rai turned her eyes to Ryuu, who gulped.

"**WATANABE RYUUHEI!**"

The two midgets were, for once, in unison. They both glared at Ryuu and he fled the room.

The laughing people, which were the majority of the room, exploded with laughter that must've hurt their stomachs. Instantly, everything in the room was covered with ice, with electricity running up the walls. Mihou quickly extinguished the ice with her tongues of orange flames. The temperature dropped way below 0. This time, Mihou acted as a furnace, going up in fire, warming the others.

"Mmm BBQ fire…" Choji muttered under his breath. "I wish I had some steak…"

Everyone, even the ones who hadn't been laughing, turned from ice statues to warm, toasty normal people. Shikamaru, being the smart guy, ran out the room. Most of everyone followed. A good kilometre away, they heard a loud explosion. Turning back, the waiting room had erupted in ice. An arch of lightning streaked up the sky.

"W-wow." Renji managed to choke out.

"Wouldn't want to get Rai mad." Mihou muttered.

"Why the hell did Ryuuhei do that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto chuckled. "It was pretty awesome though."

Sasuke glared at him. "We were almost fried, Naruto, and you say that it was _awesome_?"

Sakura opened her mouth to make a comment, but was shut up by the appearance of Toshirou and Rai right behind them. The captain's hand was gripping the hilt of his sword, wanting to draw it out. Rai's hand was on her scythe (which was still strapped to her back), eager to chop Toshirou into pieces. "She better not attack him." Mihou's fists were balled and slightly flickering with the smallest flames. Being ready at all times wasn't something bad.

Rai and Toshirou faced each other. Rai was relaxing. Her eyes were back to purple. Her hands hung at her sides.

"Let's settle this sometime later, white carrot." With that, Rai turned and walked to Kakashi.

Mihou, for the third time that morning, laughed softly. Toshirou had stiffened, but it wasn't for him to charge at anyone he wanted.

"So, Captain Hitsugaya," Mihou bowed, dragging Renji down with her, "What shall we do with them?"

"Split them into different Divisions, deciding by their skill in battle. Showdown this afternoon." Toshirou growled.

"Hey, hey!" Mihou called, "You better get Rangiku to do this, Captain! We have our own paperwork!"

Toshirou groaned. "Rangiku would be worse than useless… I'll need to report to Captain General Yamamoto."

Remembering the earlier conversation, Toshirou felt a shiver down his back. Uh-oh.

Slowly, he opened the door. "Captain Yamamoto?"

"You may enter."

"I would like to divide the shinobi into the different Divisions. It would be nice to have them help us." Toshirou bowed.

"You may do whatever you wish, Toshirou."

"May I have records?"

"You'll have to ask them."

"Thank you, Captain."

He jogged down the street. Everyone was crashed at Mihou's ridiculously gigantic house, sleeping in different rooms. It would be a disaster to go room to room. He'll have to wait until afternoon.

"Alright everyone!" Toshirou called into the crowd of shinobi.

Kakashi stepped up. "Listen to Captain Hitsugaya."

"To determine your strength, potential, and your fighting styles, we will divide you into the different 13 Divisions."

"I'm ready." Mihou nodded, while Gaara stared at her.

Toshirou nodded. Everything was going in plan. Good.

"We'll trust Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, and Jiraiya to their word. Everyone else will be sparring.

"Excellent." Naruto grinned and Sasuke smiled.

"First up, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Watanabe Mihou. Let's see how our two fire types fare against each other." Toshirou nodded.

"Captain Hitsugaya? We're allowed to release, yes?"

"Sorry, forgot to tell you. Yes you can. If you have achieved it, Bankai is allowed."

Mihou laughed in delight. "This match is already over, Cockatoo."

"Yeah," Sasuke grinned tightly, "I've won."

Mihou immediately drew out her sword. Sasuke didn't have a weapon.

"Sasuke!" Kaede threw Sasuke his own sword.

"Thanks." Sasuke gripped the sword and it charged with lightning.

"What?" Mihou's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked. "I told you that I've won."

"Hmph. We'll see."

Mihou charged in, but Sasuke ran in circle, making her dizzy, but possible to follow. While he ran, Sasuke made hand signs and successfully burned Mihou's arm.

Yelling, Mihou's sword streaked flames around Sasuke's circle. He fell back, singed. Chidori charged the sword, and he blasted lightning at Mihou. She slashed up a wall of fire defence, but kunai came through, hitting her arm. Frowning, Mihou pulled them out. Why was she losing so badly? Sasuke laughed out loud. "Say you surrender."

"No!"

His menacing laugh melted as the scene changed. Suddenly, it hit her. Sasuke never laughs.

"Illusion!"

Laughter echoed in as the world melted and formed new monsters she was forced to attack, even though she knew it was useless.

"Get me out!"

"Not until you say you surrender."

Growling, Mihou released her sword. "Burn with no mercy (Jihi naku moero), Devil's Flame (Akuma no hibana)!"

Concentrating, she deliberately burned herself on the forearm.

"That would with a weak genjutsu, but not with my Sharingan." Sasuke stood in front of her, with everyone around.

Furious, Mihou threw fire at him, red flames roaring from Hell's Fury. Sasuke nimbly flipped back. He threw a lightning bolt at her, which zapped her on the arm. "How can you do that? You should be running out of energy after the first one!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke replied, "So you took it just to analyze. Then I should know that your Bankai is not formed. It shouldn't last all that long. All I have to do is to stall until it's gone. It's useless to attack, you're under my genjutsu."

"Mihou!" Rai called, "Sasuke's lying! You broke the genjutsu when you burned yourself! That's why he's dodging."

Sasuke snarled, "Rai! Shut up!" He aimed, and blew a fireball at Mihou. Her sword sucked it right in.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke threw daggers. Devil's Flame melted them easily.

"So. My flames give you power. Your sword can melt even kunai. You're impossible to beat." Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Sasuke!" It was Rai again. "Use taijutsu!"

"Are you serious? I'll get burned!"

"No you won't!" Rai unstrapped her scythe and tossed it to him. "My scythe has a broader blade than that sword. Use it as a shield while you attack with Kaede's blade."

Sasuke grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Here I come." Pushing some chakra on his feet, Sasuke zoomed around Mihou. Not to be outdone, she flashed stepped away, confusing Sasuke to no end.

"Speed won't beat her." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

A huge fireball roared at Mihou. Sasuke came from behind. Mihou didn't fall into the trap; however, Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve. He struck the first blow with Kaede's blade, undefended. Mihou gave a streak of fire at Kaede's blade, melting it.

"**MIHOU**." Kaede's face burned the same shade of red as her fire. "HOW DARE YOU MELT MY BLADE."

"I'll put it back together." Toshirou gritted his teeth.

"It'll be deformed. And now I don't have a weapon for my match." Kaede's face was dark.

With a yell, Mihou struck the scythe. It didn't absorb the strength that was put into the blow. Sasuke went flying backwards into the wall, crumbling it to the ground.

"Mihou wins." Toshirou ended it. "Next up, Ryuuhei vs. whoever wants to take him."

"I'll do it." Rai stepped up, her face promising murder. "I still have to get him back for earlier today."

Ryuu grinned, mocking her. "Let's see who's faster."

"Its obviously you." Rai rolled her eyes.

Ryuuhei frowned. "Why bother fighting me then."

"I said that I need to get you back. Now quit the chatter." Rai looked up at Toshirou for the signal.

"You may begin."

Ryuu immediately released. "Rule (Shihai), Heaven's Light (Tennohikari)!"

"Know that you can't beat me without releasing Shikai?"

"Heh. Better watch your back, _Rai_." He disappeared.

Rai glanced around furiously. "Damn you."

Rai nodded, and struck kunai at various walls. There were exploding tags attached to strings. "Bump into one of these and you blow up this place." Rai warned. To confirm the statement, Rai flashed a senbon at one. It blew up.

"Huh." Ryuu frowned, his mind calculating. Unfortunately, all he came up with is a new prank for Mihou (Water bucket + door + Fire type = Awesome prank). Nothing useful to this situation except the fact that Rai can't attack better than him because of the tags.

"Rakiri!" Rai flung a ranged lightning attack at Ryuu.

Of course! Ranged attacks! Ryuuhei blocked with a wall of bright light, blinding everyone including Rai. Taking the chance, he pulled out a stuffed animal from his sleeve and smashed it in Rai's face. The plushie exploded and all the feathers flew out.

"RAI! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE STUFFED MIHOU!" Ryuuhei pouted. Suddenly, from the side, Mihou jumped out and kicked Ryuu in the ass. "YOU HAVE STUFFED VERSIONS OF ME?"

Ryuuhei, now on the ground, glared at Mihou. "Yeah I do! I test out new pranks on them!"

Rai, now recovered from the lame plushie attack stared at them weirdly. "Whaa?"

The two siblings completely ignored her and continued fighting. Mihou was in the advantage of having her brother in a headlock.

Ryuuhei made choking sounds. "Gah, stop it Mi-chi."

Mihou glared at Ryuu and kicked him in the behind (which flung Ryuu about 39 miles away) and stalked away.

"…and Rai wins by default…" Toshirou said with wide eyes.

Neji, who was occupied with his tea, smiled at Mihou. She grinned back and sat down with him to have tea while Gaara stared emotionlessly at them.

**Please leave your thoughts in one of those lovely things called reviews. Thank you(:**

**~BM and Cin**


	3. Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

The rounds went pretty smoothly after the two first ones. Lee was against Ichigo, and it was zanpakuto against fist, and ended in both of them passing out. Naruto and Ikkaku, and the match didn't last long-Naruto pisses Ikkaku off, Ikkaku explodes, and the introduction of 'Naruto popcorn'. Gaara won his against Chad, Kankuro won as well. Kiba and Matsumoto were gonna fight, but from their personalities, ended up flirting with each other instead. It was decided on spot that Kiba would join the 10th division. Temari, Tenten (Renji still has no idea whatsoever how the hell she can pull all those kunai and shuriken out of goddamn NOWHERE). Overall, the other's fights were fairly straightforward and relatively quick. Until they got to the disasters named Yamanaka Ino and Yumichaka. Yells of 'You're not beautiful, you ugly BITCH!' and 'Who are you to judge? YOU'RE the gay looking one here!' could be heard almost throughout Seireitei. Well, they were heard from the shinigami-ninja meeting held in the 1st division headquarters. And were promptly ignored.

'I definitely needed that shower.'  
The ninja ( not the ones in the meeting that was dragging on and on by now) were in Mihou's ridiculously big house ( think of their family as a semi-noble family. A clan) getting cold drinks after getting out of the shower, and Naruto was off with Ryuu to get the head chef to make ramen for dinner. Things go silent and all the sudden Kiba goes  
'um. You all know that Ryuu is letting Uzumaki convince the head chef make ramen for dinner?'  
At that moment, Ryuu comes walking in ( this boy has a terrible sence of timing. Just saying) and Mihou stands up with a predatory gleam in her eye, ready to pounce. Her zanpakuto already , Ryuu still not knowing what he did wrong ( poor boy)...someone knocks at the door, and the head of the teacher of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto pokes in.  
'Awwwwwww, Kakashi Sensei!'  
The kids started complaining, all mumbling somethings going along the lines of 'man, we were FINALLY having some action around here...'  
Mihou stood up and sat back down in her seat at the table, and motioned for Kakashi to come in. Who in turn motioned for the people behind him to come in. Which turned out to be the majority of the older shinobi. Ryuu took this opportunity to go ask the kitchen staff to supply them with more drinks. While he was gone, Matsumoto and Renji come to visit as well. After a couple minutes of mindless chatter, Renji asks Mihou

"You know, you're rather quiet today. I wonder why you aren't like this at division six?"

Mihou turned toward him, resting her chin on her palm.

"I'm just wondering why people from a different world, in a totally different dimension, suddenly ended up in Seireitei, which is a world for dead souls"

Even Genma fell silent, as the third-seat of the sixth division voiced the question lying in the minds of everyone present in the room right now. Even Kiba and Akamaru quit fooling around, and Kakashi looked up from the Icha Icha novel, shut the book and put it into one of his back pockets.

"Well, it all began when **that **shattered by someone, right, **Shikamaru**? Temari asked, smiling, but her eyes saying the exact opposite as she stared hard at the lazy, cloud watching genin. Every narutopian present sweatdropped at the scene. Kakashi cut in then with

"Come now, if we are all arguing, we aren't ever going to solve this problem…We all have to work together." As everyone nodded their consent, Matsumoto asked

"Um, it may be a little late to ask this, but what is this '**it**'?" Everyone who was watching when the ring shattered blinked and realized that they still hadn't explained the entire situation to the shinigami. Shikamaru pulled out the remains of the ring from his pocket and gave a quick explanation, covering from the moment Naruto came running in like a lovesick puppy to the moment they were unceremoniously dropped from the sky into the grounds of the 13 court guards of Seireitei. After hearing that, Matsumoto frowned, not able to find a plausible explanation for the incident. She turned toward Mihou and Renji

"So, what do you two think of this?" Mihou crossed her arms.

"The thing is, in order to have made them brought over to this world by that ring, that ring must have a very strong affinity with this world. The question is, how did the ring end up in **their **world? We have the rest of the day off, don't we? Because Yamamoto captain-general wants us to show the ninja throughout Seireitei, right? So why don't we go to Urahara Kisuke and ask him about this? That guy probably has the next two thousand years planned out, so he should know at least something about this, right?"

Both vice captains nodded their heads, completely agreeing that the hat wearing, blonde haired ex-captain and the princess of the Shihouin family, Yoruichi, probably already knew everything and were getting a plan thought out together. At this reaction, every narutopian gulped, unsure of how to react to this seemingly very powerful person.

As the shinigami got up to go, Ryuu and Naruto come in, along with several servants, all carrying a large amount of ramen. Bowls of ramen were passed around, and Ryuu asked the kitchen staff to make two more bowls of ramen, and set a bowl in front of Mihou.

"How about we all eat something, replenish our energy, and then go to hat and clog's place to ask for an explanation. Who knows what they're gonna do to us, so we should get ready" He said, with a grin. As everyone got ready to begin eating, a black hell butterfly came flapping in, and Renji lifted his hand, and the butterfly landed on a finger.

"VICE CAPTAINS RENJI ABARAI AND MATSUMOTO RANGIKU; THIRD SEAT MIHOU WATANABE AND FOURTH SEAT RYUUHEI WATANABE- TWO ARRANACAR OF VERY HIGH REIATSU HAVE BEEN FOUND ON THE EDGES OF THE WATANABE LANDS. HANDLE THEM AND REPORT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

Ryuu swore.

"They just had to catch us when I didn't have my uniform on. Hell, it's impossible to fight in these clothes." Saying that, he took of his shirt, and concentrated slightly, calling his zanpakuto to his side. Naruto looked up from inhaling his ramen.

"Whoa, wait. So you mean these hollow thingy's are specifically attacking you guys? Why?" Kakashi and a couple other jonin stand up along with Matsumoto and Renji, preparing to follow them. Mihou smiled a little, also getting ready for the battle.

"Actually, no. It's just that the whole outer northwest area of Seireitei is part of our grounds. So, it isn't really a surprise. Hey, Ryuu, where exactly are the arranacar?" Ryuu moved toward the door, and answered,

"They're near the training grounds. The clearing in the middle of the forest."

Mihou nodded, and gestured for the vice captains and ninja to follow them and took off after her brother.

Slowly, two silhouettes were spotted, one sitting on a boulder, the other standing in the middle of the clearing. Ryuu and Mihou in front, zanpakuto's drawn and ready to fight, Matsumoto and Renji in the back. The ninja appeared soon after, with Kakashi's dog summons, Naruto in a fighting stance, Sakura with her kunai, and Sasuke, with a huge windmill shuriken. The blue haired one smirked, and in a arrogant way said

"Heh. Seireitei must be pretty confident to only send four small-fry shinigami to defeat US, huh, Ulquiorra?" The so called 'Ulquiorra' ignored him, and our hot tempered blonde kyuubi container grew impatient-and attacked. Mihou and Ryuu lunged for him as he leapt toward Ulquiorra, yelling

"NO, NARUTO! DON'T!'

But, too late. Even before impact, Naruto was catapulted away and even from the clearing, a large 'CRASH!' could be heard. Mihou and Ryuu turned around and yelled

"NARUTO! THAT WATCHTOWER WAS BUILT GENERATIONS AGO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT'S WORTH?' Kakashi sighed, and Sakura turned around to go fetch Naruto. The blue haired one on the boulder sat up, and disappeared suddenly, and Ryuu shunpoed forward and brought up his zanpakuto. The clash of metal against metal rang throughout the forest as they met, and Ryuu grinned at the overbearing arrancar and said

"Watanabe Ryuuhei. 10th division, Fourth seat. And you?" A blue eyebrow rose, and the arrancar said

"Usually, I don't tell anyone, cuz they're not worthy of being told. But cuz you may not live to see tomorrow, I'll do you the favour of telling you. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, sexta espada." Ryuu smiled again and ducked suddenly. Two shuriken thudded into the tree behind Grimmjow, and if it weren't for some seriously fast reflexes of the sixth espada, Grimmjow would have been on the floor bleeding his life out. But because life doesn't work that way, only a few blue hairs floated gently to the ground, and a red drop of blood welled at the corner of a scratch across his right cheekbone. Mihou turned to Renji.

"Vice-Captain Abarai- Sasuke, Ryuu and I will take care of the blue one. Please don't waste time worrying about us." With that, she nodded to Sasuke, and leaped toward Grimmjow. The three older shinigami and ninja turned to Ulquiorra. Matsumoto and Renji said their callouts, and Haineko and Zabimaru were unleashed, poised to attack. A cloud of spinning ash formed around Ulquiorra, and Zabimaru's whip lashed at Ulquiorra through the dense ash every once in a while. Kakashi formed the seals for Raikiri and the chatter of thousands of birds filled the forest, and crackling blue lightning chakra formed around Kakashi's hand, and he started running towards the dome of ash and metal. 15 meters…10 meters….5 meters….and suddenly, the cloud of ash dissipated-leaving a completely unscathed Ulquiorra behind, who stood there with a hand raised, finger beginning to form a cero. Too late to back down, Kakashi's chakra charged fist met Ulqiorra's cero, causing Kakashi to be blown away and Ulquiorra to take a half step back. Matsumoto and Renji began their attack, but stopped as there was sharp, sudden rise in both Ryuu's and Mihou's Reiatsus. Ulquiorra, Matsumoto, Renji and Kakashi turned around to investigate why-

-rewind a couple seconds-

Sasuke stood there holding a giant windmill shuriken, the Sharingan with three tomoes spinning wildly. Ryuu launched an attack- Mihou turning around to nod at Sasuke, who looked for an opening in Grimmjow's defence, aimed, and threw the windmill shuriken, which embedded itself in the blue-haired arrancar's side. He howled, and scowled and swore loudly at Sasuke. Who just smirked, and showered Grimmjow with chidori senbon, and made him show a vulnerable side to the two shinigami, who concentrated slightly and unleashed their zanpakutos simultaneously- which resulted in the sharp, high rise in both of their reiatsus-

"Shikai (rule), Tennohikari (heaven's light)!"

"Jihi naku moero (burn without mercy), Jigoku no Ikari (hell's flame)."

Ryuu stood there, and raised his zanpakuto up to the sky and whispered something softly. Swiftly, a dark, black shadow started eating away at the bright afternoon sun. Before long, the once sunny afternoon was darkened by an artificial eclipse-but one that made the afternoon seem like a moonless sky, with no stars. Matsumoto and Renji squinted toward the scene, and Kakashi frowned, beginning to form hand seals for a little bit of light. The faint light was like a flashlight in a dark, dark tunnel- you see the faces around you, your hand that's a couple feet in front of your face, dark shadows moving around- until Mihou's fire started, burning around her zanpakuto, faintly outlining her figure as well, and Grimmjow, being Grimmjow- wasn't looking at her. But rather, at the spinning wheels of Sharingan glowing in the darkness, which ended up him getting a fireball blown right into his face, at the exact time of a firey slash down his back. A snap of his hand, and Ryuu made the sun come back, like flipping a light switch.

Grimmjow growled, his blue hair burnt slightly at the top due to his ridiculously good ducking skills (as mentioned earlier), and his back in pain from the slash from Mihou. Mihou smirked at the reaction and said

"I'm sure someone like you can stand a blow from small-fries like US"

Grimmjow glared

"You're gonna regret that"

A yell, and Sasuke thudded into three trees, and passed out. Combining their attacks again- Mihou and Ryuu attacked, but were cut off, because Grimmjow used reiatsu to speed up his sonido. Hurling them across the clearing- Grimmjow showed them the true difference in their power.

During this, Kakashi, Matsumoto and Renji could only stare in horror of the amazing display of power from the sixth espada. A rustle of cloth reminded them of another espada just standing a couple meters away. Immediately they fell into defence modes, but Ulquiorra ignored them and spoke to the blue haired arrancar.

"Grimmjow. The mission is over. It's time to go back to lord Aizen" Grimmjow swore, and nodded. A flick of Ulquiorra's hand, and the gate opened, and the two arrancars disappeared into the darkness.

A/N

**HELL YEAHHHH xD Grimmjow kicks ass ;P**

**Next's gonna be foood, lol**


	4. Things I'll Never Say

**Lets make this clear: No Food, NO Life. **

**...and more complicated stuff.**

_Things I'll Never Say._

Things turned out pretty wild. Naruto (and gang) were starving after the spectacular fight with a hollow.

"Ramen!" Naruto ripped his chopsticks apart and frowned briefly at the rather larger gap between the two separate sticks.

Everyone dug in, from Toshirou to Sasuke to Kaede. There was silence for 15mins as the shinigami and Narutoians alike at least went through 3cups while our ramen-eating champion ate 15bowls, succeeding to make the Watanabe head chef pass out.

It wasn't until dessert was served that Kakashi piped up. "Hey Mihou-san, Ryuuhei-san, why does it seem like your powers are so… linked?"

Renji and Matsumoto nodded in unison.

The two twins stared at each other. "It's about time we told them, eh?"

"Well," Mihou started, "we think it's a special ability of our clan."

"Every generation, twins are born. They are separated at birth." Ryuuhei looked dead serious (for once). "We were no exception. We don't know who our parents are. We were raised by 'caretakers'; selected shinigami that carefully observe our childhood and growing abilities."

"The twins can't release their zanpakuto's until they…ah, go through… a special ceremony." Mihou carefully edited the context of shared information. "So unless they met their twin, they can't release. This acted as a burden for the Watanabe's, and for generations, we died young. The clan almost went extinct because the 'caretakers' rebelled and didn't allow the new generation to met their twin."

Ryuu jumped in. "The 'caretakers' are like the Branch House of the Hyuuga's, they're the same family, but posses no or very little shinigami powers."

Neji clenched his teeth here. _Them Watanabe's…_ He caught Hinata giving him an awkward smile, and Neji relaxed once again, remembering the Head's words.

"But our parents managed to survive. They choose our 'caretakers' extremely carefully. And, like before, one day we met in the Academy."

Mihou blushed and Renji roared with laughter. "Oh yeah, I remember when you guys walked into my quarters all lovey-dovey."

Ryuu smacked Renji soundly on the face, still wearing the serious expression, but a small smile crept onto his face.

The Narutoians burst into laughter, even Rai cracked a grin. Ryuu and Mihou stared at the table, cheeks high on color.

Renji went on with the story. "They met in the Academy, like Ryuu said, and they fell in love."

There was silence.

"I'd say it was the happy times." Renji's eyes clouded over with memory. "They were happy, their reiatsu was rising with some unknown reason, and they were… well, they were in love."

Ryuuhei suddenly had a gleam in his eye, and Mihou caught that look. They grinned at each other and Ryuu abruptly hugged Mihou close and kissed her on the lips. Mihou leaned into the kiss, and everyone else's eyes popped out of their sockets. Everything was frozen for about three minutes until Mihou pulled away. She smirked at her twin.

"Yeah, that was what it was like." Ryuu murmured; his tone overly dramatic.

Renji managed to stop his manic laughter and continue on with his story. "Then, one day without warning, they weren't in love anymore."

"We found out." Mihou stated bluntly.

"Yeah… we found out." Ryuu echoed.

A wind blew by outside, and the twins stopped talking.

After the long story, everyone stared at Mihou and Ryuuhei.

"Wow." Kakashi muttered, "That was more complicated than I had originally thought."

Mihou smiled tightly. "Yeah."

Under the table, Sasuke was aware of Rai kicking him. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. To be true, Sasuke has felt a little bit uncomfortable with the Watanabe's story, since it was so close to his own.

"Sasuke, why don't you enlighten us with the story of the Uchiha's?" Rai's gaze was piercing.

Sasuke shifted uneasily in his chair. Truth is; flashbacks of that night has been haunting him when the siblings told their story.

"Fine." Sasuke said stiffly. Rai looked taken back, as if she couldn't believe it. Damn her.

"When I was eight years old, my older brother decided to kill my family." Sasuke stated flatly, "Overnight, he singlehandedly took out everyone in the clan – even the shinobi living there."

Matsumoto frowned. "Your brother?"

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke gripped the edge of the table. "He destroyed everyone, Auntie, Uncle, Mother, Father…"

"Everyone except you." Rai glared at the Uchiha, her gaze cold.

Mihou frowned slightly and Ryuu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Sasuke was obviously not at ease; Rai relentlessly pushed him for more information.

"That day, I stayed late at the Academy for extra shruiken practice. The sun had long set when I finally headed out for home. When I had arrived at the compound I lived in there was no noise. Even though it was past sundown, it should be nowhere that quiet. Usually, everyone would be eating by now, the houses should've been brightly lit with purple lanterns, but the lamps were cut with kunai and drenched with blood. The entire compound stank of blood and kunai littered the ground. I left my bag on the ground and ran for the northeast of the compound as fast as I could. My house was also eerily noiseless, and the door to the building was firmly shut. Entering the house was like going in hell. Everything was torn down. My room was trashed, and so was my brothers'. The floor was slippery with blood and I almost fell on the way to my parents' room. I stood at the closed door for a few minutes. There was silence, and someone had yelled 'Sasuke! Don't come in.' but I went in. And there on the floor, lifeless, was my mother and my father. After, I noticed my brother standing beside them in his ANBU uniform. It was moments later when I realized what he had done." Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "I ran outside, trying to escape him, but he was following me. When I got on the street of the compound, I confronted him. He knocked me out and the next day, I woke up in the hospital. Overhearing some nurses talking, I knew what Itachi had done."

"What did your brother say?" The question hung in the air for minutes, as Sasuke struggled to keep his anger down. He stood, banging on the table and sending his ice cream flying. Mihou leapt after the ice cream and caught it with her mouth. Glaring at Rai, Sasuke yelled;

"Why are you asking? You know everything about this!"

Rai leaned back into her chair, allowing Sasuke to tower over her. "What do you mean. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Like hell you weren't." Sasuke growled, "Your family was there, Rai. Don't you remember that day?" He was yelling at her now. "Itachi killed the Komatsuzaki's as well! You should be the second one to know most about this accident! You…you shouldn't ask more! You know how it feels! Why are you like this to me? You're the only one that—"

"Understands?" Rai never stood up. Instead, her anger flared high. "I don't understand you, Sasuke. I never will. You never noticed, but I'm not concerned about killing Itachi, even though he murdered my family too." Now she stood, leaning 2inches away from Sasuke's face. "I want to know _why_. You're only interested in getting revenge. Don't you see? Itachi would never do that just to test his abilities. We all know he's far stronger than most. There must be a reason why and I am determined to know, and I don't care if you stand in my way."

"Stand in your way? We both want him."

Rai crossed her arms. "If you kill him, who will answer my questions? Itachi isn't evil at heart. I know that. You don't"

"Why else would Itachi kill them all?" Sasuke's eyes burned like Amaterasu. "He is the reason I seek power."

Rai laughed menacingly. "You don't know anything about your brother, Sasuke. You just take him as an excuse for being a weakling striving for power."

There was dead silence.

"You're the one that—"

Mihou covered Sasuke's mouth with her hand. "Did we mention the time that our parents were killed?"

Pain stretched across Sasuke's face. He left the table wordlessly. They could hear the front door slam, shaking the foundation of the house. Rai narrowed her eyes and sat back in her chair once again, smirking inside.


	5. The Dance

**PARRRRRTEH TIME :D**

Matsumoto clapped her hands excitedly as she ran towards the Division Ten barracks. "Captain! Captain! Captain Hitsugaayaa!"

Toshirou looked out of his office in annoyance, "Matsumoto what the hell are you doing?"

"Captain!" Matsumoto hugged her captain, squishing him in her boobs, "Captain General Yamamoto allowed me to have a party, _and all of the people in Seireitei will come_!"

Toshirou sighed dejectedly as he gazed sadly at his ever-growing stack of undone paperwork. "Must I come?"

Matsumoto pushed Toshirou back to glare at him. "Of course! Even the drifters are coming! I have to tell Hisagi!"

Matsumoto rushed off, leaving her captain standing there, still excited about the upcoming event. "Hisagi! We're having a party!" she shouted, not sure where Hisagi was dwelling.

"When?" Hisagi jumped down from a nearby roof.

Matsumoto shrugged, her eyes going into puppy dog mode. "Oh, I don't know Hisagi… I still need to plan, but I'm on my own…"

"I'll help you, Rangiku!" Hisagi cried, "But do we need a date?"

Matsumoto opened her mouth, "Well, sure you ca—"

Just at that moment, Rai walked up. "Hello Rangiku-san, Hisagi."

Matsumoto smiled. "Hey Rai!"

"We'll spread the word, Rangiku-san," Rai informed Matsumoto, "So you and Toshirou can plan. It would be nice if only couples can dance and everybody gets drunk." With a wave of her hand, Rai raced off, Hisagi following.

"A party!" Sakura squealed, "And it's a couple dance! I'm going with Sasuke-kuuun!"

"Kyo-kun is soo much better!" Ino retorted.

Noticing what the other was saying, the two start arguing quite audibly. Rai raised an eyebrow and turned away to see Shikamaru with Temari.

"You two look like you're ready." Rai commented.

A blush started on Temari and she tried to protest. "A c-couple dance? And I have to go with _him_?"

"Hey, am I not good enough for you or something?" Shikamaru demanded, his cheeks turning pink.

"Rai!" a chestnut haired girl with green eyes bounded up to Rai. "So you're going out with Hisagi? Awesome!"

Rai sighed, her eye rolling. "Yes I am Mihou. Is it really all that exciting?"

"Not to me it isn't."

Mihou and Rai looked to see who was the owner of that ice cold tone. They weren't very surprised to see Toshirou leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. He had abandoned his captain's haori because of the heat, and the black shinigami uniform was opened to his chest.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Mihou bowed to him, and Toshirou walked up to the two girls.

"Hello Toshirou." Rai nodded at the white haired midget.

"Mihou, Rai." Toshirou seemed a bit pissed at Rai's greeting, but didn't say anything. Mihou straightened up, smiling at the captain. "Who are you going to go with, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshirou blinked at her. "I'm no—"

Rai sighed and turned to examine the 10th captain. "Well, there aren't a lot of midgets around…"

"Hey!"

"And probably nobody would want to take a white haired elementary boy to a dance…"

"HEY! Watch what you're saying!"

"Plus, that attitude of his—"

"KOMATSUZAKI!"

"Stop it, you two!" Mihou spun around in surprise to see Hisagi towering above the two midgets. "Can't you guys cool it? Sorry Captain Hitsugaya, could you step away from my girl?"

Toshirou spun around and stalked away, with an odd feeling in him.

Hisagi watched Toshirou's retreating back. "I didn't sound overly protected did I?"

Mihou unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. "Not at all, Hisagi. It was very… how shall I put it?"

As Mihou mused about her feelings about Rai and Hisagi, the short blonde girl with the purple eye stared after the Captain Hitsugaya. The snowy-haired boy seemed to feel the violet eye boring a hole in his back. Turning around, the cold blue-green eyes clashed with the hard purple eye. A strong wind blew into the girls' hair, pushing Rai's bangs back. Toshirou gasped, the staring contest broken by the right eye of Rai. It wasn't any normal color, but a mix of aqua, hot pink, and white with the strangest symbol in the middle. Toshirou narrowed his eyes against Rai's. That symbol… seems a bit familiar.

"Rai!" he called out, "How are you going to wear your hair on the dance?"

By now, Hisagi and Mihou were walking to the opposite side of Seireitei, so Toshirou yelled freely without the wrath of Hisagi.

Rai squinted her two uncomfortably different eyes at him. "I'm not sure yet. What, you want to do it for me?"

Toshirou shrugged, and for once, allowed a smirk to creep on his lips. "Maybe."

Letting a small peal of tinkling laughter escape from her mouth, Rai raised her eyebrows. "Sure, you can come to my room anytime."

Across Seireitei, Mihou and Hisagi were busy buying sake.

"You youngsters can't drink that much sake! You have to live healthy and long! Don't be like old men who have nothing to do other than to drink!" The shopkeeper frowned and hugged his sake.

Mihou sighed dramatically. Without warning, she slammed her hand on the counter, causing papers to drift to the ground. Leaning forward until their noses almost touched, Mihou started speaking. "Shopkeeper-san, do we look like the old men you just described?"

The shopkeeper, shaking with fear, moved his head to the left then to the right.

"Then, is it fine if we buy 80 jugs of sake?"

"Isn't that a little _too _much, even for us?" a voice cut through the shopkeepers fear. He jumped to the storage room for the sake. Scowling, Mihou turned to see who it was. Her face changed to a disgusted expression as she recognised her twin standing at the doorway. "What do you want, Ryuu?"

Hisagi blinked at the two and smiled slightly. _Excellent, they can distract the shopkeeper while I get the sake_.

"Hey, I thought you were polite Mi-chi."

"I am."

"But you're not so polite to Shopkeeper-san just now were you, Mi-chi?"

"It's not his business to restrict drinking, especially in Seireitei."

At the mention of 'Seireitei', the shopkeeper paled. _I didn't know they were from Seireitei… _Looking carefully, he could make out black shinigami uniforms underneath their civil clothing. _Uh-oh…_

"Shouldn't you apologise to the kind Shopkeeper-san, Mi-chi?"

"STOP CALLING ME MI-CHI!"

Sensing this was the perfect opportunity, Hisagi flashed stepped into the open sake room, removed 80 jugs of sake, and flashed stepped outside the store. He made the slightest sound, but the shopkeeper noticed. "Hey! My sake!"

As quick as lightning, Ryuu threw Mihou a bag of coins, which Mihou dropped on the counter. "Thank you for your service, Shopkeeper-san!" Mihou called from the front of the shop.

"Uhh… ehh…" was the shopkeepers reply as he stared at the fat bag of money.

After the trio passed a good 100 metres from the sake shop, they burst out in laughter.

"Nice one Ryuu!" Mihou grinned at her brother and they exchanged fists.

Hisagi nodded in approval. "We pulled it off—again!"

Ryuu feigned a devastated sigh. "Now we have to find another sake shop that hadn't heard of us yet."

"When's the party?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Scratching his head, Hisagi asked, "Is Rangiku going to be ready at that time?"

"Word is," Mihou giggled, "That Captain Hitsugaya is helping her out."

Hisagi almost dropped the 80 jugs of sake he was carrying. "_**WHAT?**_"

Ryuu sniggered. "Seriously?"

Mihou and Ryuu exchanged a glance that made the hairs on Hisagi's arm rise. Before something embarrassing happened to someone, the two twins or Ryuu himself would have that look on their faces. It became known as the 'Watanabe Look'.

"Uh, you guys? What are you scheming about now? Dumping pink paint on Captain Hitsugaya's head? Hiding Ikkaku's scabbard in the middle of a fight? Dying Naruto-kun's clothes? Stealing Kyo's senbon?"

Mihou and Ryuu turned the Look on him, and Hisagi shrank back. "You know, forget that I said those things… I think it's better for the rest of us not to think of those things…"

"Captain~!" Matsumoto called happily, "Come here~"

Toshirou growled. "What is it this time Matsumoto?"

"I can't reach this shelf here, you think you can?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Right, never mind." Matsumoto thought for a minute. "How about you lift me up, Captain?"

"**Me **lift **you **up?" Toshirou's patience was wearing thin.

Matsumoto nodded, her eyes saddening. "Captain Hitsugaya's a captain… and captains are stronger than vice-captains!"

"I don't doubt your ability to climb a chair and reach it yourself, Matsumoto."

"Don't be like that, captain." Matsumoto pouted, "It's more fun if you lift me!"

"More fun for who? Anyway, I have to go in five minutes." Toshirou crossed his arms.

"Ohh!" Matsumoto squealed, "Who are you seeing, Captain?"

"None of your business." Toshirou left Matsumoto standing there with the party space half decorated.

When he got to Rai's room, he knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Toshirou?" _Wow her senses are good_.

"I came to do your hair." Toshirou spat out with difficulty.

The door shoved open, almost knocking Toshirou backwards. "**WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY CAME?**" Rai emerged, her hair tied back into a ponytail, with only one eye showing. One eye that looked that it was going to fall out.

Toshirou reach into his pocket and produced a pair of scissors. "I can do something with hair you know."

"No, I didn't know." Rai closed the door and sat in the step below Toshirou's.

Toshirou frowned. "You're not going to let me in?"

"Why do you want to go in?"

Toshirou dug for a response. He really wanted to see her eye when he lifted her hair. "Then maybe I can make your hair more even."

Rai scowled as she swung the door open. She plunked down in front of a huge mirror.

Toshirou lifted her hair, twisted, braided, and pulled on her hair. He didn't look at the mirror much, but he did to check to how it looked. Her eyes were closed. But feeling Toshirou stop working with her hair, she opened them. The full force of her uneven eyes hit Toshirou hard. The eyes widened as Rai saw what Toshirou had done with her hair. A strand on each side were braided and met precisely at the center of the back of her head. The rest of her hair was in her usual pigtails, but spiked up, held with lots of hair gel and hair spray that Toshirou had found on the counter. "W-wow Toshirou." She blinked furiously.

Toshirou, on the other hand, was literally stunned from her eyes. "W-why are your eyes…?" Was it just his imagination, or did Rai tear up slightly? Imagination. Must be. Rai hardly showed any emotion. Except for complete shock.

"Um, my Kekkei Genkai, Yakusoku." She murmured a reply.

"Yakusoku? Doesn't sound like a Kekkei Genkai to me." Toshirou frowned.

Rai ignored him, applying eyeliner and mascara. After she was done, her eyes were more enchanting, ensnaring whoever looked into them. Rai walked into a small walk-in closet and came out wearing an outfit that complimented her Yakusoku. It was a tight fitting purple tank top. On top of that, she had on a white tank with light blue flowers on it. She wore a matching white and blue skirt that went down to just above her thighs. Rummaging through the piles of crap in her room, Rai pulled out her death scythe, which was originally buried under a pile of food, clothes, and other indefinable junk. She strapped on the scythe with a blue sash, kind of like Toshirou's, but more metallic and light.

Toshirou blinked.

"What do you think?"

Toshirou blinked.

"Well?"

Toshirou had trouble speaking. "J-just your eyes… why are they like that?"

Rai sighed, her hands going up to her right eye. "Um…"

Gasping Toshirou stumbled backwards, almost falling. He remembered where he had seen that symbol. "Kaede's tattoo…"

Mihou frowned at herself. Nothing quite matches that well with black hair… nothing except red. And Mihou didn't own anything red. _Maybe Rai would have something red. She seems to own everything, from hair spray to a death scythe. _

Mihou didn't bother to make herself pretty, Rai would fix her up. Even though she seemed heartless, Rai believed any occasion to be a chance to dress up.

"Rai?" Mihou called at the door.

Receiving no reply, she yanked open the door to find Rai sitting in front of what has to be the biggest mirror in Seireitei. Two eyes met Mihou, one purple, the other metallic with the weirdest symbol in the middle.

Rai managed a small smile to Mihou. "Sorry for not getting the door. Why did you come?"

Shaking off the weird feeling, Mihou looked at Rai. "Do you have something red I can borrow?" she asked without shame.

"Of course." Turning around, Rai went to her closet. Mihou stared at Rai's hair.

"Who did your hair?" Mihou asked without thinking.

"Oh." Rai turned and faced Mihou. "Toshirou did."

"**WHAT**."

"I know, weird. Now where's that red dress I have? Got it." Rai snatched something out of another pile of...things, and held it up to Mihou.

"Wow."

After making Mihou try on 3 different red clothes, Rai frowned. "I like the first one."

Mihou groaned. "I don't care which one I wear."

"Yes you do." Rai forced Mihou to change back into the first outfit, a tight dark red shirt with some black lining accompanied by a red skirt with black in the inside.

Then, Rai brushed on some mascara and eyeliner on Mihou, and threw her the brush. "You do your hair, I'm terrible at that."

Mihou decided on a ponytail, but Rai glared at her. "No."

Rai pulled and straightened Mihou's unmanageable hair until it fell and didn't mess up after several times of ruffling it.

"Now you're good. Let's go."

Mihou stopped in the doorway. "Why do you have your scythe?"

Rai shrugged. "I don't know. What if a rapist comes in?"

"Yeah, okay sure… And what's with your eye?" Mihou almost smashed into Rai's deadly back.

"You think everyone will be bothered by it? Shall I cover it with my bangs?" Rai's hands flew up to her hair.

"And ruin Toshirou's masterpiece? You look great." Mihou poked Rai's side and the two walked up the Division Ten barracks.


	6. The Dance 2

**And this is where the real fun begins. **

**-continuation of Chapter 5-**

"Welcome!" Matsumoto greeted everyone with a smile and a jug of sake. "Here, don't forget to drink!"

Mihou looked around. They weren't the first to arrive. Most of the drifters had already came, along with Division Ten, but she didn't see Ryuuhei.

Looking around, Mihou spotted Toshirou, with no sake jug in hand. _Well, that's no surprise_. An evil look known as the 'Watanabe Look' crept on her face. Naruto, who was walking beside her jumped back.

"Whoa, Mi-chi, you have this weird expression on your face…" Naruto pointed out.

Mihou scowled. "And you have a weird habit of making up nicknames." But he was already yelling to someone else.

"AI-CHAN! YOUR EYES!" With one yell, Naruto drew everyone's attention to Rai and her weird eyes.

Rai looked around. "Who is Ai-chan?" She shook her head, so the braids that Toshirou so carefully made fell loose to cover some of her weird eye.

Mihou exploded in laughter at the sight of Naruto's face. Priceless.

"I see Captain Hitsugaya is here already." A voice noted behind her.

"Ryuu, you're late! He was going to get water, but Matsumoto stopped him." Mihou glared at her twin.

"Does she know?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Good. Now pass me some water."

Pulling her brothers' arm, Mihou got the water. "Who made it?" she whispered.

"Tsunade." He whispered back.

Mihou choked back a giggle, struggling to keep a straight face. "_Tsunade-sama _made the powder?"

Ryuu shrugged. "She didn't ask anything."

_I stood at the door of a very red tower. "Is Tsunade-san there?"_

_A pink haired girl blinked. "Yeah, she is. Why?"_

_I smiled. "I want to ask her something…"_

_The girl narrowed her suspicious emerald green eyes. "You're Watanabe Ryuuhei-san right? I heard from Renji-san that you and your sister are the biggest pranksters in Seiraitai."_

_Shaking my head, I put my hands in the air. "It's called Seireitei. Anyways, it's really none of your business. Haruno Sakura-chan, is it?"_

_The pinkette, or Sakura-chan, crossed her arms and frowned. "If you are going to visit Tsunade-sama, tell me what it's for."_

_Giving up, I sighed. "Alright, alright. You know 10__th__ Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou right?"_

"_The completely strict no-nonsense stiff white-headed midget?"_

"_Yeah__. Well, you know Rangiku is going to have a party. Captain Hitsugaya will probably sit out and dull the dance atmosphere, so I'm wondering if Tsunade-sama will help make me a packet of powder that will make the subject 'drunk' for a few hours." I explained myself, my own dark green eyes hardening._

_To my surprise, Sakura burst out in laughter. "Really? That'll be awesome. But I think you should ask Tsunade-sama to make more, to give everyone that will be a problem."_

_My eyes lit up. "You'd think she'd agree?"_

"_Tsunade-sama can't live without gambling or a drink every so often. My opinion, she'd be more than agreeable." Sakura continued to laugh, and her laughter faded as she closed the door behind me._

_The lovely (young?) Hokage peered at me behind a map. "Watanabe Ryuuhei-san. What do you want?" _

_Smirking, I told her my request._

_Like Sakura-chan, she laughed. "I'd be more than happy, Ryuu-kun." She informed me that the drug would be made the day after. "I'll make you a lot, just in case." Winking, she shooed me out the door._

Nodding, Mihou took the small white packet from Ryuu and dumped its contents in the glass of water.

"Wait a couple minutes for the powder to settle." Ryuu told his twin.

After they had waited the correct number of minutes, Mihou walked up to Toshirou.

Bowing, she presented the glass. "Captain Hitsugaya. Please, have a drink."

"Hm?" Toshirou turned to look at her. "Thank you Mihou." He took a sip, and frowned at the water. "Why do you and Ryuuhei have the look of a cat that's cornered a mouse?"

Mihou's heart started beating 2398 times per hour.

Toshirou emptied the cup. Handing it back to her, he walked over to Momo.

"Yes!" the Watanabe twins pumped their fists. Ryuu produced more packets and got more water. It was Mihou's job to deliver the water, since everyone trusted her not to poison their drinks.

Soon, most of the people that attended the dance were drunk, including Ryuuhei and Mihou. Before they got drunk themselves, they forced Sasuke and Kaede to film the dance, and make sure that he got everyone's' dancing partners.

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la._"

Rai and Hisagi were practically making out on the dance floor, and Toshirou glared at them. Kyo and Ino _were _making out, but in a far corner, out of everyone's view. Rukia and Ryuuhei were kissing each other passionately.

"_Tell me have you seen her?_"

The sand siblings were mingling and Mihou was dancing with Kakashi, for what reason, she didn't know, and didn't really care.

"_Got lost in the game._"

Jiraiya was doing what he always did, Gaara was dancing with _Kurenai _and Asuma was dancing with Yoruichi. SoiFon was hugging everyone and Momo already passed out. Gin was dancing with Matsumoto, and Renji was with Temari. Byakuya was somehow sober (mysteriously escaped the effect of the drink?), and he looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. Without warning, he dashed in direction of the restroom.

"_I'm not that innocent._"

TenTen was the DJ along with Kira. Hinata was dancing with Kiba and looked like she was in heaven.

"_So starstuck, cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom_."

Naruto, however, was sobbing in a corner, feeling lonely. He wasn't drunk.

It was very loud, like any party.

"Kyyooooo!" Ino screamed. Sasuke frowned, wishing that the music could be louder. Please no audio when making out…

"_I'm so starstuck…_"

That sure described what was going on in the barracks of the stiffest captain of Seireitei.

"_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_"

Sasuke sighed in impatience. Mental note: Never ever let Rai drag him into a party again. Ever.

"_Baby could you blow my heart up?_"

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Toshirou shoved his way to Rai and Hisagi and pushed Hisagi away. Hisagi, angry at Toshirou, and slapped him in the face. The sound of the slap broke some nearby dances up, but the two didn't notice.

"_What have I done?_"

Sasuke trained his camera on them. The two men were glaring at each other, murder in their eyes, but it was actually Rai who broke it up. She stepped in between them, and kissed Toshirou, long and hard. Toshirou accepted her kiss and hugged her, the two incredibly short people clinging onto each other.

"_I guess I need you baby…_"

Hisagi's face was red as he stormed away.

"_I think I did it again._"

It had all taken about two minutes and everything changed for the three. Hisagi got dumped, Toshirou now has a girlfriend, and Rai switched boyfriends.

But they were all drunk, so Sasuke couldn't tell what would happen the next day when he shows them the tape.

"_Oops, you think I'm in love._"

Rai actually looked more compatible with Toshirou, that small girl with Hisagi towering over her didn't look that great.

"_Give me reason…_"

Mihou swirled, her red dress flying up. Kakashi actually broke a smile and stopped their dance. He kissed her softly on the lips and Mihou hugged him. Sasuke felt his eyes about to pop out. The camera clattered to the ground. He didn't know that that man was actually the great copy-nin, Kakashi

"_And each regret was a mistake too great to hide._"

Sasuke also didn't realize that Mihou hadn't had a drop of sake that night. She was enjoying every moment with the masked ninja. Gaara, unfortunately, was very drunk, but he looked like he was pleased.

"_How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here?_"

Sasuke met eyes with Kaede, and the two blinked at each other. Kaede had his camera on Gaara with Kurenai, probably because Asuma would be royally pissed off. It would be fun to watch Asuma flame Gaara, only to know that Asuma himself was dancing with Yoruichi.

"_Give me a sign._"

"Sasuke!" Kaede called over the noise. "Look over at Gin and Rangiku!"

Looking over, Sasuke was so startled that he almost dropped his camera. Gin was smiling, which was no surprise. But his eyes were positively open! Seeing this was the rare chance to see Gin's eyes, Sasuke aimed the camera at them. Just then, Mihou and Kakashi stepped in between the camera and Gin, blocking the perfect film.

"_Tonight is the night to let it go._"

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke heard Kaede yell.

They did, but Gin had closed his eyes.

"_Even if the sky is falling down._"

"**MIHOU AND KAKASHI. YOU GUYS RUINED THE BEST SHOT!**" Kaede yelled at them, fuming. "**WE COULD'VE WON THE OSCARS WITH THAT VIDEO! ONLY TO BE DESTROYED BY YOU TWO!**"

"_I don't just anyone to hold._"

However, Mihou and Kakashi didn't even give the furious Kaede a glance. They kept on dancing in their own happy little world.

"_You're the one I wanna chase._"

Sasuke could've sworn that smoke was coming out of Kaede's ears. Kaede had never been seen so angry. His eyes were burning and his face red. It looked like he was ready to murder everyone in the room, right there and then.

"_Are you aware of what you make me feel?_"

"Kaede, calm." Sasuke tried, stopping the film and rewinding it.

"Tell me that you at least got _one _bit of Gin's eyes." Kaede stormed over, peering at the camera in Sasuke's hands.

There was about one second showing Gin's eyes, and then Mihou's red and black skirt popped up on the screen.

"_Why'd you turn away?_"

"YES!" Kaede grinned in triumph. "At least we got some of it."

"Hn."

"…What's with the lack of response?"

"It's an Uchiha thing." Kaede turned to see Rai, with Toshirou at her side.

"You mean Sasuke has a sibling?" Kaede asked, confused, because he was asleep during the conversation.

"_I can't find what keeps me here…_"

Sasuke turned away with his camera, his face growing dark.

"Yeah, duh. I mean, haven't you met Itachi? He talks so much like Sasuke." Rai nodded at Sasuke, and then ruffled his hair.

Mihou, seeing the little crowd, stopped dancing and dragged Kakashi over. "What's going on here? Rai, you look so much better with Toshirou. I mean, Hisagi was awesome and all, but he's too tall for you. Look, Hisagi already picked up another girl." Mihou directed everyone's gaze to where Hisagi was dancing with Rangiku, Gin nowhere in sight. "Such a player jeez."

"_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you holding me down._"

Rai sniggered softly. "Are you drunk Mi-chi?"

"Don't call me Mi-chi." Mihou tried to hide the fact that she wasn't as drunk as everyone thought she was.

Rai giggled; a sure sign that she was completely drunk. "Mi-chi, you don't sound drunk." Toshirou cracked a smile, a sure sign that he was drunk.

"_I'm so tired of being here._"

Kakashi kissed Mihou. "She doesn't taste drunk."

Ryuuhei walked over, Rukia on his arm. "Watcha doing?"

"Mihou isn't drunk, Ryuu." Rai slid over to him, ignoring Rukia's glares.

Ryuu looked startled. He looked sharply at Mihou who shrugged. "What? She's not drunk!" He glared at his twin.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…_"

"Nah, Mihou's not drunk." Toshirou drawled out. He frowned at the Watanabe twins for a minute. "It was that drink wasn't it?" The 10th Captain automatically reached for Rai.

Ryuu turned slightly, so that his lips were hidden in Mihou's hair. "He isn't drunk?" he hissed in his sister's ear.

"Was it the drink?" Rai asked, narrowing her eyes. The Yakusoku gleamed.

Mihou and Ryuuhei looked at each other. To tell or not to tell?

"Was it?" Toshirou pressed, glaring at the two.

"_And I've held your hand all through these years._"

Mihou and Ryuu met two pairs of eyes, one pair an angry green-blue, the other a stormy purple and shiny metallic.

Ryuu burst out in unknown laughter and walked away with Rukia, leaving Mihou to deal with it on her own. _Damn that Ryuu_.

"You guys aren't dancing?" Renji swept into the small group, ditching whichever lady he was dancing with.

"_You're presence still lingers here…_"

"Not at the moment." Mihou nodded at her commander.

Renji flashed a smile at Toshirou and pulled Rai away with him. Toshirou, distracted, glared after them. "I get her away from one man and then another comes." He growled.

"_You belong with me…_"

"Pretty ladies are popular with men." Mihou laughed at Toshirou's expression.

Instead chasing after Rai, he smirked at Mihou and led her towards the dancefloor. Kakashi, now all alone (poor scarecrow), walked over to get real sake. He didn't particularly want to remember his girl going off with some other person to dance.

"_Too many, too many troubles…_"

Kakashi wondered why he was here. Why was he dancing with a girl? Had he _enjoyed _showing emotion? Wait… how'd he—this doesn't make sense…

"_No place to go._"

Kaede looked at Gaara. The redhead was putting his head in his hands. _The effect of the drug has started to wear off…_ Kaede wondered if he should inform Ryuuhei. Beckoning, Ryuuhei broke off his dance with Rukia.

"What?" Ryuu hissed at Kaede, annoyed that he had interrupted.

"I think your drug has almost worn off." Directing Ryuu's gaze at Gaara, Ryuu paled, seeing the boy frowning at Mihou.

"Uh-oh."

"_I don't want your 'sorry'._"

Ryuuhei apologetically told Rukia that he had to talk to his sister. Even she looked a bit confused.

"Mihou!" Ryuuhei dragged his sister out of the arms of Toshirou. "Look at Gaara, Rukia, and Toshirou. That potion is wearing off!"

Mihou felt her eyes go wide. "How we going to explain this?"

"Did we plan this?"

"_Don't say sorry…_"

"No!"

"What are we going to do when they're all sober? Look at Byakuya, he's questioning some of them. And Kakashi looks confused."

Rai looked up at Renji. Renji looked down at her. "Why am I dancing with you?" Renji asked, confused.

Rai shrugged. "If you don't know, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Ryuuhei will explain this." Renji pulled Rai along, making his way to Ryuu.

"Why Ryuu?" Rai asked,

"_I can't blame you._"

Renji gritted his teeth in frustration. "He's the prankster. It's always something like this."

They were the first ones the crowd around the Watanabe twins. Soon, everyone was glaring angrily at the two, who were blinking back.

"_Leave it behind._"

TenTen turned off the music and joined the ever-growing group.

"Explain this Ryuu!"

"You two _again_?"

"I made out with Kyo because of you two?"

"Hey! How is that a bad thing?"

"Mihou! Don't tell me you weren't involved!"

"**Watanabe Mihou and Ryuuhei**." Everyone fell silent at the voice of Toshirou and Rangiku at his side.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Mihou shoved Ryuu and Renji down for a bow.

Toshirou glared at her and Ryuu. "Explain this, you two."

"R-right, Captain." Ryuu's attempt at a smile was pained. "Well, I thought that since we had this party that Fukutaichou Matsumoto organized, we wondered if it'll be fun or not."

Seeing the captain sneering, Mihou stepped in the explanation. "Since everyone is usually so serious, so we thought that that atmosphere wouldn't be appropriate for a party. Forgive us, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshirou continued glaring at the two. "Appropriate atmosphere. Is this faked love appropriate?"

"But Captain," Ryuuhei pleaded, "The decision was yours. The potion just made you a bit more ambitious and reckless."

"Reckless! Isn't that further proving my point?"

Mihou sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya, we wanted to see what would happen. In my opinion, this didn't turn out badly. In fact, I would go far enough to say that most people enjoyed it." Mihou looked at Toshirou in the eye. "I think _you _enjoyed the night."

"I certainty loved it." Kyo piped up from the background.

Asuma looked at Kakashi disgustedly. "If there was ever anything good tonight, I've learned how it is to dance with a cat." Yoruichi winked at him. Asuma glared back.

Kakashi looked squarely at Asuma. "I didn't take Mihou from you. I just saw her alone." With that, Kakashi kissed Mihou on the lips.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura freaked out big time. "**HOW CAN YOU KISS PEOPLE WITH YOUR MASK ON, KAKASHI-SENSEI?**"

Mihou smiled at Kakashi. "Mm."

Asuma's face looked like a tomato.

Mihou and Toshirou held eyes.

"Captain," Rangiku whispered in her captain's ear. "Ask Mihou if she enjoyed it with Kakashi-san."

Nodding ever so slightly, Toshirou directed the question at Mihou.

Mihou blushed and broke eye contact. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. Mihou narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What?" Mihou asked Kakashi, undignified.

Kakashi said nothing, only looking at Mihou's face. Mihou scowled. Kakashi smiled the faintest of smiles and touched a strand of Mihou's sleek dark hair.

"H-h-h-hey." Mihou mumbled, blushing like crazy.

"Am I outnumbered?" Toshirou wondered out loud.

Ryuuhei chuckled. "Haven't you asked your lady if she liked it?"

Toshirou turned to Rai who smirked, but other than that, did nothing. Toshirou sighed. Crouching in front of her, Toshirou whispered, "Did you enjoy the night?"

Mihou started to laugh right there and then. Gaara came behind her and shushed her. Instead of stopping, Mihou put her arms around his neck and laughed into his collar. He looked surprised but accepted it, and hugged her. Temari and Kankuro looked thoroughly shocked at their brothers' show of emotion. Kyo quickly sat them down before they collapsed or had a nervous breakdown. The siblings started to blink furiously and hyperventilate.

Rai looked at Toshirou in the eye. "Yes, I did, Captain."

Looking taken back with her address to him, he rocked back. Ryuuhei, tired of the pretending, roughly pushed Toshirou from behind. "Oops." He muttered, not even bothering to feign apology in his voice.

Toshirou crashed into Rai, and the two of them rolled across the room, hanging onto each other for dear life.

Mihou and Gaara paid no attention, too busy snickering at the scene. Ryuu laughed along with Rukia, and the two quickly fled to a dark corner of the room, hoping not to face Toshirou's wrath.

In the nutshell, Toshirou was happy has an icicle can be, Mihou was too occupied with Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro had to rest for days in the infirmary to recover from their shock, Ryuu and Rukia sniggered their amusement, Byakuya was completely confused, Sasuke and Kaede had gotten Gin's (blue) eyes and is now celebrating, Hisagi started to glare at Toshirou and Rai, and mostly everyone had developed new feelings for each other. It was a good party as any.

A/N

BM: Chapters 3 was written by meeeeee(:

I seriously feel accomplished. I mean, 4 chapters in a day. personally, i think that we're getting off topic, but hey, why not some fun before some hardcore battle practice?

please review (or flame, whichever) 3


	7. For Your Entertainment

Chapter 7

Ryuu took in a big breath. Behind him stood two servants, one holding up a huge gong, the other holding the mallet, and a couple more holding trumpets, and connecting cables to giant speakers. Lifting a loudspeaker to his mouth, he exhaled, and breathed in again:

"IT'S ALREADY 5:30, GODDAMMIT! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Half broken, out of tune trumpets blasted at the same time as the servant holding the mallet smashed the gong, and the entire house foundation began vibrating from the noise.

Right then, a dead-looking Sasuke and Kaede come staggering in, and collapsed at Ryuuhei's feet. One look at them, he turns around and returns with two steaming cups.

"Coffee" he said simply, and both ninja quickly drank a gulp of it, Kaede gagging at the bitter taste, while Sasuke downed the entire cup in one gulp and blinked at how strong it was. Meanwhile, Ryuu had even bigger problems than being really sleepy.

"**RYUUHEIIIIIIII!"** Mihou screamed, dressed only in a short sleeping yukata, glaring at Ryuu, her hair swishing around her as she stalked toward him.

"If looks could kill…" Kaede trailed off, looking worriedly at Ryuu. Mihou, by now, was standing right in front of Ryuu.

"WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 5 FUCKING A.M IN THE MORNING?" Ryuu held his hands up in surrender.

"Chill, mi-chi. Oh, by the way, I made coffee" Mihou visibly cheered up

"Awesome. Thanks" She grinned, and turned toward the kitchen.

"…Man, talk about **mood swings**…" Ryuu laughed.

"Mi-chi loves to sleep. But usually? I wake her up by 6" Doors slid open as 31 tired looking ninja shuffle out. Ryuu pointed toward the kitchen-

"Coffee and food that way"

Thirty minutes later, Mihou and the ninja were fed and awake. Mihou turned toward the bedrooms, planning to get a couple more hours of peaceful shut-eye. Ryuu held an arm out, blocking her way, and said

"Sorry Mi-chi, we're going to an amusement park today. So you should be getting yourself ready for it." The kitchen was suddenly silent. Everyone looked really surprised, until Rai and Ino looked at each other, then at Mihou, put down their chopsticks, grabbed one of her arms each and hauled her toward their room. Tenten grinned and chased after them, and Hinata stood up to follow. Kurenai said

"Hinata, make sure that they don't go too far, ok?" A nod from Hinata, and Kurenai smiled. Then everyone turned toward Sakura, who just sat there eating calmly. The sound of footsteps came from the corridor, and Ino came running into the kitchen, grabbed Sakura forcefully, and dragged her down the hallway. Ryuu smirked, mission accomplished.

Another half an hour later, Ryuuhei, the ninja who weren't forcefully dragged away by the girls, and the Bleach cast were waiting for them to come out. Ino came out, grinning, her hair up in the usual ponytail, but instead of her usual clothes meant for fighting, she came out in a purple shirt and dark grey miniskirt. Rai in her red and black attire, Tenten came out in a simple tank top and shorts, laughing with Hinata who was wearing a dress. Less happily, Mihou and Sakura trailed after them, Mihou in a jacket, black shirt and matching shorts, Sakura in a red dress and leggings. All together, they headed toward the Senkaimon gate.

"Here we are!" Ryuu said, grinning happily in the sunlight. Right ahead read the words:

AMUSEMENT PARK

In giant, bubbly font.

Behind, were the classic roller coasters, signs stating different names for the rides, the food stands, and the balloons.

"So THIS is an amusement park?" Rai said, eyes glittering. Other (younger) narutopians had the same reaction, (the sparkly eyes while trying really, really hard not to look THAT excited), and ran toward the entrance.

"Just asking, where are we heading for?" Mihou asked, after they passed the ticket booth.

"We can't just go running to anywhere. We gotta have a place we wanna go to first."

"Good point." Said Tenten "How about the Roller Coasters first?" A series of nods, and all of them headed toward the roller coasters. As they approached the booth to get the tickets, the lady suddenly said

"Excuse me, but children under 140 cm in height will not be allowed on the ride." Everyone spun around to look at (ahem) Rai and Toshirou, then Ryuu picked both of them up and sprinted behind a food booth. Mihou grabbed a camera, and the rest of them ran to follow Ryuu. Behind the food booth, Ryuu was calming both "children" down.

"It's ok. I've got a plan, got it?"

"What do you mean, **plan**?" Rai and Toshirou snapped back at Ryuu, and suddenly, Rai found herself being held up in the air by Ryuu.

"Wha—" and a slight thud as she was put down onto Toshirou's shoulders. His hands instinctively came to hold her legs in place, and there we go, the midgets were 170 cm tall. Then Ryuu took out a giant overcoat (the types stalkers are usually seen wearing on TV shows) and told Rai to put it on, and buttoned it up. The jacket hit Toshirou at mid calf, and the sleeves went way over Rai's fingers, but the sleeves were big, so it was very easy of her to put her arms by her sides in the jacket and hold onto Toshirou's hair to not fall off. So in all, the two of them looked like a pretty tall person with a small head, short arms, and a very wide middle.

"All set!" Ryuu said, beaming at his work. "Now Rai, tell Hitsugaya-taicho how you want him move."

"Ok." Rai said, taking in a deep breath. "When I kick you with my left foot, go left. When I kick you with my right foot, go right. When I yank on your hair, stop (A/N: and when I kick you with both feet, flying change ( for those of you out there who don't ride horses, a flying change is a complicated dressage movement)). Got it?" Toshirou nodded a bit and Ryuu steered them gently toward the direction of the roller coaster. This time, as they went to get the tickets, it was no real problem. Except for the time the ticket lady looked at Rai suspiciously and the wind blew the sleeves up and made Rai/Toshirou look like 'it' had no hands, and freaked her out.

As they approached the carts for the roller coasters, Rai and Toshirou took the first seat, Naruto and Ryuu the second, Kyo and Kaede, Gaara with his siblings, and Mihou and Kakashi in the back. The others, who got there behind them fit into the carts behind. The bell rang, and they strapped themselves in, and off they went.

Now, this is where Rai gets in trouble.

When the roller coaster was climbing on the first hill, Rai nearly pulled Toshirou's hair off, because she was trying to cancel out gravity's effects and stay on his shoulders. As the roller coaster zoomed off, she cut off Toshirou's air supply from trying to not get blown away (poor Toshirou-first Matsumoto, now Rai) while the white haired prodigy sat there with his arms crossed, a major tick mark on his face, and a mental note to NEVER allow his vice captain and third seat to convince him to take a day off ever again. Behind, Naruto and Ryuu were laughing their asses off, and Ryuu had Mihou's camera ready, and were taking pictures while already making a plan of how to make money off of them.

Then the roller coaster approaches a loop.

Ryuu and Naruto look up from their snickering, see the loop, and in unison go

"Oh….crap**." **Ryuu tosses the camera to Kaede, who stopped laughing at the sight of the impending loop, and both Naruto and Ryuu put their hands on Rai's shoulders and hold her down as much as they could-

and the roller coaster hits the loop, and the carts are turning upside down while now even Toshirou try to keep Rai from falling. Then from behind, Mihou says

"Kido number 42-" and a barrier, invisible to humans (without reishi or chakra) forms just under Rai's head, holding her in place. Everyone heaves a sigh of relief, and soon, they approach the end of the roller coaster.

"So, what are we gonna go do next?" asked Kiba, who was standing next to Mihou who was holding the map to the amusement park.

"How about we go get some food?" Mihou, Ryuu, and several other shinigami take out bentos (taken out of nowhere, I guess) and point to picnic tables in a fenced out area. Sounds of laughter and food were passed around, until everyone was full. Walking around the amusement park, they decided to rule out any rides with a height requirement, to not have the same accident again. Going through the haunted house- freaking out at the admittedly scary things lying around (I mean, WHAT THE HELL are those things that come out of nowhere and decide to attack you? They're scary), and coming out vowing to never go back in again. But the scariest ride of all? All shinigami and ninja came out mentally scarred for the rest of their life after the 'It's a small world' ride, and IF the humans knew anything, they would know that **THE WORLD IS CERTAINLY NOT AS HAPPY AS THEY THINK. **To end the field trip on a good note, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel last, and they took up every single one of the little carriages, but the sight of the setting sun from the highest point of the Amusement Park was, really, the prettiest sight that day.

"That was a loooooooooooooooot of fun" Sakura said, stretching as they ran back to Seireitei through the Gate, and were walking slowly to the Watanabe estate.

"Yes it certainly was." Agreed Matsumoto, and beside her, Renji nodded, agreeing as well. Toshirou, being a captain and having a division to run, started heading toward the 10th division offices and Matsumoto waved a goodbye as she left with him, but even in her hurry to catch up with her captain, she still turned around and yelled at Ryuu to not forget to go to work the next day. Renji left to go see captain Kuchiki, and Ichigo and Rukia had stayed in the human world. Because they all had woken up at about 5 A.M. that morning, yawns were beginning to show up in the crowd of Genin assembled. Night was about to fall on Seireitei, so it was getting dark. The older ninja, Mihou and Ryuu picked up their paces and got to the mansion just as the first stars were able to be seen. The servants were ready with a bit of food to eat, and the kids showered and went to sleep, tired-but definitely happy-from all the fun during the day. Gaara was on the roof, looking at the moon that hung in the night sky, a folded blanket and pillow sitting beside him-a reminder that, if he wanted to sleep, there would always be a bed ready for him. The ones not asleep (Kurenai, Tsunade, Kakashi, etc…) sat around in the living room, talking, relaxing, and taking a rest after taking care of hyperactive kids for so long. Ryuu stood up and said

"We should sleep too. Who knows what type of jobs they'll give us tomorrow-missions, meetings, paperwork….." Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized what is it that he forgot to do, and Mihou jumped up off the floor that she was sitting on and together they went

"**SHIT, THE PAPERWORK!**"

The ninja blinked as the twins suddenly disappeared and reappeared, their arms filled with paperwork that was due at the end of the month-tomorrow. Kakashi leaned over Mihou's shoulder.

"But it says you have to have your Captain's signature…" and still in unison, they replied

"Just FORGE it." And several sheets of hurried writing and forged signatures later, two hell butterflies came flapping in, saying that there was no need for them to do the paperwork because the captains had obtained permission to hand it in the day afterwards. The relief on their faces was almost comical, and all of them headed toward the bedrooms.

So now, the shinigami and ninja have been able to get through another day safe, happy and somewhat peaceful.


	8. Burn

Cin: WELCOME TO OUR IMAGINATION.

:D :D :D ENJOY UR TIME!

BM: By the way, this is AFTER the arranacar arc. So this is about a year- a year and a half later.

Mihou poked Renji. "Out of shape, are we?"  
"...Shut up. I'm still your superior."  
"RRREEEENNNNJJJIIIII. YOU'RE OUT OF SHAPE."  
"No I'm not."  
"...since you're SSOO out of shape, what shall we do, Vice Captain Renji?"  
"...I give in. What do you want now?"  
Mihou smirked. "Let's do the Olympics!"  
"...the Olym - what?" Renji looked thoroughly confused and scratched his red pineapple head. That word was certainly not in his vocabulary- even though it did cause some sort of recognition to ring through his mind. "Where the hell did you hear that?"  
Mihou looked a bit guilty and Renji immediately knew that there was going to be one very long explanation why. "Well, er, you see-"  
"I don't want to know," Renji cut Mihou off just in time. "Go ask Captain General Yamamoto."  
Later-  
"CAAPPPPTAAAAIIN HHHIIITTTSSSU!"  
Toshirou looked down the corridor. "I'm pretty sure that nobody is calling my name." He went back to the stack of paperwork on his desk.  
"CAAAAPTAAAINNN HIIITSSSUUUUU!" The door flew open. A very enthusiastic black haired girl appeared.  
"Mihou, what do you want?"  
"well, the thing is, captain, I've been noticing that my vice captain has been getting out of shape lately" -enter a shout of "am not!" here- so I was thinking that we should do the olympics-"  
"I'm not going" Turning back to the paperwork, our favorite white haired prodigy tried to ignore the obviously disappointed girl in front of him.  
"So I knew that you were going to say that. So I went to get captain-General Yamamoto's permission. And he said yes. He also said that all captains under the height of this-" Mihou indicated at an area below shoulder-level for her, and conveniently an inch taller than Hitsugaya- "must participate in the olympics. Because exercise is good for growing kids." the narutopians and the shinigami who where outside the door eavesdropping, all of them holding their breath waiting for the white haired captain's reaction. The waiting reception included the majority of the thirteen court guard's captains and their vices, along with former captains ( Urahara, Yoruichi) our Naruto cast ( minus he Uchiha, and one sennin), and Ryuu. And Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Orihime, who had her mouth covered by Ishida. Matsumoto, who was forced into paperwork, took this opportunity to drink some sake ( hidden somewhere in her uniform *cough cough*) while her captain sat there trying to get a smart enough comeback to unseat the captain-general.  
Of course, by then, in the evil recesses of our third-seat's brain, she already had a plan.  
'Saaaaaaaaaay, captain Hitsugaya, can I ask you a question?'  
Alarmed at this sudden change, but not wanting an angry girl in his office ( an angry fire-type zanpakuto with PAPERWORK-god forbid.) he nodded his consent.  
'What's your melting point?'  
By now, the people with their ears pressed against the paper wall of the office, either looked alarmed, impressed, or in Ryuu's case, trying to not bust out laughing because he had already unraveled her plan.  
Of course, they all had an image of a very very caught off the edge 10th division captain's face in their mind's eye.  
Scrambling around for a descent answer, out came the stuttered reply of  
'um...ah...100 degrees Celsius?... I guess?'  
Smiling rather innocently (here Renji pales-he knows that smile waaaaaaaaaayy too well) Mihou says, very unexpectedly  
'could I test that out?'  
Behind the paper thin walls (literally paper thin), Urahara Kisuke and Ryuu begin placing bets, as of when the young prodigy would finally give in.  
By now, Hitsugaya TAICHO was very outwitted, extremely desperate, and needing a getaway.  
Suddenly, a lightbulb forms over his head.  
'but where in the world would you get a 100 degrees room?'  
Not missing a beat (a gift from always giving comebacks to her brother) a quick reply comes:  
'Urahara Kisuke.'  
All eyed fly to the hat wearing ex-captain, who just smirked and snapped his fan open, covering the bottom half of his face, a sadistic gleam in his eye that is usually seen in Kenpachi's eyes. Then the eyes swivel over to Mihou, who was wearing the identical smirk, even with a slightly evil looking spark in her eyes.  
The sound of a chair being roughly pushed back and then the captain's hurried, somewhat panicked voice  
'um, well, it was nice talking to you, Watanabe, but I have to go consult to the captain general about his rule.'  
Before anyone assembled in front of the 10th division office could react, a relieved looking Toshirou Hitsugaya slid the door open. Behind him, Mihou mouthed 'busted' to her brother, who was going to laugh-until the midget taicho's eyes swept over him, along with the rest of the entourage, promising them a frozen hell later.  
'-which is why so many people came in with symptoms of frostbite at the same time'  
Finished the captain general, who was standing outside the fourth division healing area, where the shinigami where running around, tending to the ones who were, as promised, severely Hyorinmaru-d.  
Unohana shook her head.  
'If that is what happened, we should be thankful that there weren't as many injuries as last time, captain general.'  
The general moved aside to show the third seat Mihou standing behind him, her head bandaged from trying to pull apart the angered captain from totally annihilating her brother.  
'It was good that they had this fire-type zanpakuto with them, or else several of them would have lost a finger or two.'  
Mihou sighed.  
'if I may say, captain general, it's not very fun being a human furnace in about -100 degrees. I work best at room temp, or above. And without alot of people trying to get to me at once'  
Mihou shuddered at the memory of the eighth division captain trying to hug her. At least guy and lee were 'too youthful' to try and keep warm. Then again, IF they had even tried, or made a move to do so, who gave a crap about the other people，both of them was going DOWN. The two oldest captains of the gotei 13 backed down at the suddenly murderous look that popped up on the third seat's face. Then paled further when the said third seat's expression suddenly went cheery (with a subtle hint of malice) and excused herself, and went to look for her brother. (Let us all have a moment of silence for that poor boy)

Later that day, when the ninja and some of the shinigami met for lunch, they found out that Ryuu was, in fact, not as badly hurt as they thought that he would be. That put aside, they began to talk about the 'Olympics' as Mihou called it.

"Oh, by the way, the captain-general said that the Olympics would take too long, so we shortened it to one sport. There's also another chance of another 'Aizen' happening, so we should be on guard. And we also need to vote on what sport we're gonna do." Mihou ripped up a sheet of old paperwork, passed everyone a bit and gave everyone a pen. After moments of the sounds of brushstrokes from the shinigami and confused looks at how to use the brushes from the Ninja, the votes were in.

After counting them, Mihou looked up with a smile to the expectant group:

"Well, looks like we're gonna be playing soccer tomorrow!"

BM: So. What'cha think?

Please review ;D I wanna see how I'm doing….

The next one will be the last filler before the real plot comes in(:


	9. Disturbia

**Author's Note: Next Chapter Will Be More Action, We Promise**

The sky was full of clouds the next day – threatening rain. When the players got onto the field, Renji issued a warning. "Mihou, we only have this one field, so try not to destroy anything, okay?"

Soon, before the game started, it started to rain. Rai lifted her head to the sky, raindrops splattering on her face like tears. _It's just like that day_, Rai remembered, _That day, after Itachi left_.

"_Itachi?" Rai gingerly picked her way in the Uchiha compound, avoiding the blood and the kunai. "Ita-chan, are you still there? Itachi?"_

_The only response was the growling of thunder, and soon, the pitter patter of teardrops. Rai lifted her face to see the gray sky, rain and tears alike rolling down her face. "Itachi… where are you?" her hair drooped down her back, soaking her thoroughly. Itachi had fled the village, rumours say. But Rai refused to acknowledge that without hard, solid evidence. She clenched her fists, and dropped her head to the ground, where the blood mingled with the rain water. It was all so depressing._

_She didn't notice the little Sasuke peeking at her behind a torn down house. He saw her expression and left._

"Earth to Rai, earth to Rai." Toshirou waved a lazy hand in front of her face. "The hell are you thinking about."

Rai blinked as a raindrop fell too close to her eye. "Something that happened a really long time ago. It's nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Toshirou turned his back. "Well, we're starting."

"These cleats seem a bit too big." Neji stared down at his feet. Rai grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the field. "Shikamaru, get over here."

"Why? I'm a horrible soccer player."

"We need your brains, not your talent. Get. Over. Here. Now."

Shikamaru dragged himself up and motioned for the shinobi to gather in.

"Okay, here's the plan," Shikamaru folded his arms behind his head. "Since we'll be losing in a game of speed, we need to outwit them. Don't use direct, obvious… what do you call them? Passes? Kicks? Whatever. Cover the entire field."

The captain of the shinigami team was Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou. The snowhaired midget gathered the shinigamis.

"Alright, we use speed." Toshirou glared at the Narutoian team. "Choji is guarding net, so don't expect easy goals. Also, some of them more experienced ones will notice our shunpo (flash step). So watch out."

"Wow Captain Hitsugaya, you really put some thought into this." Mihou giggled.

Uryuu Ishida raised an arm once everyone was in their proper places. The shinobi and shinigami's alike had sent their fastest players to the front – Rai and Ryuu. Tsunade, Sakura, and Temari backed Rai up while Yoruichi, Soifon, and Mihou supported Ryuuhei.

"Ready."

"…"

"On your mark."

"…"

"Get set…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just hurry up and call it!" Rai sparked with impatience.

"Okay geez." Ishida pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ryuu had faster reactions and took the ball right away, with Yoruichi ahead, Soifon beside him, and Mihou behind.

"Crap." Rai charged to her net.

"Expansion jutsu!" Choji blew himself big, succeeding in blocking every inch of the net.

"Ryuuhei! To me!" Ryuu kicked Mihou the ball. Faster than ever, Tsunade anticipated it. She blocked the ball in its journey from Ryuu's foot to Mihou's foot. "YYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" The Hokage smashed her high heeled foot against the ball and it flew right to the front of the enemies' net.

"How the hell does she do that with heels?" Ichigo demanded angrily. Tsunade smirked at him and he recoiled. "It's called skills, Ichigo strawberry boy. Something I doubt that you have."

Gaara emotionlessly guided the black and white ball to the net.

""Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" When it was almost certain the ball would go past the net, the shinigami goalie, Hitsugaya Toshirou had released. Jaws dropped as ice bounced the ball back two feet away from the net.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You released!" Mihou stared in amazement.

Toshirou rolled his eyes. "I told you that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY SOCCER."

Rukia slapped a hand to her forehead. "We're screwed."

"Hey, me two." Shikamaru popped up beside Toshirou and the two started engaging in a deep conversation about the recent FIFA World Cup.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing away from midfield?" Sakura yelled at the lazy ass, pushing him back to midfield. Temari rolled her eyes. "Just listen for once will you?"

"Fine, if Captain Hitsugaya releases…" Ryuu had a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Rule, Tennohikari! Light step!" A beam of thin yellow light trailed Ryuuhei as he 'zapped' around the field.

"WHAT THE HELL."

"Sharingan!"

"Bakugan!"

Sasuke and Neji looked desperately for Ryuu.

"At you, Temari!" Sasuke called out, pointing.

"All right!" Temari ripped her fan from its holster and blew away the yellow light.

"Gah!" Ryuu slammed against the opposite goal post, stunned for a few seconds.

However, the ball was now in possession of Mihou. "YEAH!" as she slammed the ball into the net. It instantly burned away, leaving a huge hole the perfect circle.

"MIHOU. DO NOT DESTROY THE EQUIPMENT." Renji and Rukia yelled at the same time.

Mihou grinned. "Got it. Sorry guys." She waved off their fuming. Uryuu, the four eyed referee, shook his head. "One for the shinigami's. Shinobi's ball."

This time, the shinobi had a better plan. Rai passed the ball to Sasuke, who whizzed around the field with his Sharingan, avoiding all shinigami, with Neji close by, ready with the ultimate defence. The trouble started when they got within 10 meters of Toshirou. His rock solid ice covered the entire inside of the net, making it utterly impenetrable. Before Sasuke could properly think up of something, Rai zoomed up, taking down Renji along the way. "OW!"

"Use your flames to get past the ice and I'll make it fast with my lightning." Rai muttered, her eyes growing dark.

"A team?"

"After this is in your dreams, Uchiha."

Sasuke concentrated at the task ahead. He quickly formed some hand signs. "Fire style, Phoenix Fire Flower!" he coated the soccer ball with it.

Rai messed up her hand signs twice. "Sorry. Lightning style, Thunder Shock." A fuzzy, silvery metallic aura surrounded the soccer ball, promising to make it travel at the speed of lightning itself.

"Hell YEAH!" Sakura yelled her signature slogan while she slammed her foot into the ball. Temari provided a powerful gust of wind from behind, blowing back Soifon and Yoruichi, who were flash stepping to block it. Unfortunately, the wind blew out the fire that Sasuke created.

Rai laughed, "What kind of puny flame was that? Fire style, The Dragon's Breath." Rai blew out an enormous (Chinese) fire dragon. It spewed fire all over Toshirou's ice shield, doing much more than just denting it. The entire area melted away very quickly, and Toshirou called out another technique. "Tenso Jurin."

Water formed rapidly at the end of Toshirou's blade, twisting itself, spiralling up to the heavens. It quickly froze and a shape of a dragon with blood red eyes rolled over in the sky and rushed towards Rai.

Rai yelped in fear, her voice screeching up two octaves higher, piercing everyone's eardrums. "WAH!" the dragon stabbed her, but the remaining heat from the fire dragon slightly melted Toshirou's ice dragon and Rai was drenched with freezing rain water. "TOSHIROU."

"One one, shinobi!" Uryuu called out, the light catching off the rim of his glasses.

When the game started off again, it was Gaara standing next to the ball. He impassively gave it a kick. It rolled 2cm forward. The shinobi groaned while the shinigami cracked their knuckles menacingly. Gaara, shrugging, gave it another kick before Rukia could unleash her zanpakuto. This time, it flew across the field – straight in front of the net Choji was guarding with Shikamaru sleeping at the side.

"Wrong way, wrong way!" Tsunade waved her arms angrily while Gaara walked across the field. He was stopped by a fuming Tsunade. "Go redo that one."

Sighing, Gaara summoned his sand and jumped on top of it. Mihou stared in amazement.

" Tennohikari! Light Freeze!" Ryuuhei pointed up at the sky with his golden sword. A brilliant stream of light flew up, and clashed with the clouds. The rain stopped, and the clouds turned darker, blocking out all light. The shinigami and shinobi alike where blinded in total darkness.

"Ryuu, how are we going to see?" Rukia's voice called out somewhere to his left.

"Rukia, honey, give it a rest. Listen, fire types!" Ryuu strained his eyes against the dark. "Leave it be. This is for me."

"What about me?" Ryuu froze, feeling someone breathe down on the back of his neck. He swore softly.

"That's right, Ryuuhei, I can perfectly fine in the dark." Another voice.

"You underestimate us."

A snap of fingers followed and a flame illuminated the faces of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Komatsuzaki Rai. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"As a fire type, my eyes are naturally heat sensitive." Sasuke smirked.

Neji nodded. "The Bakugan can see through anything. Even darkness itself."

Rai nodded. "Sasuke and Neji, be my eyes and I will be your feet."

"4 o'clock, Komatsuzaki."

"Lightning Blast." She zoomed away, applying chakra and some fuzzy lightning jutsu to her feet. Rai felt a person, and punched as hard as possible. The sound of breaking bones could be heard afterwards.

"WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL. WAS. THAT. FOR."

"Oops. I'm terribly sorry Captain Snowhead."

"Right at the net, Rai, how slow can you be?" Neji frowned with his Bakugan.

Ryuu cursed. He left the ball at a corner and leapt towards Sasuke. "I'll take out the 'eyes' first."

A enormous blast of lightning shook the sky. "Lightning style, LIGHTNING BOMBARD." Streaks of lightning ripped its way from the pitch dark clouds, lighting up the field for milliseconds. Neji raced for the ball while Rai concentrated on her flashy jutsu. Temari gasped to see Ryuu charging at Sasuke with murder on his face. "Shikamaru, at Sasuke, 6 o'clock."

"Got it. Shadow bind!" Ryuu suddenly froze. Sasuke could feel him standing in shock a meter away.

"Did you get him, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Rai?" Sasuke nodded at her. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

"Fire style, Grand Fireball." The two chanted at the same time and blew two gigantic fireballs into the sky. It brightened up everything, and Temari readied her fan. "Wind style, Great Cyclone." She aimed her fan at the clouds, and threw it up. The fan spun and spun, making a huge hole that revealed the partly hidden sun. a tornado of wind ripped open the artificial clouds while Ryuu watched in disbelief. Lightning raced each other across the sky, getting uncomfortably closer each time. Mihou shivered in the cold.

During the big showy jutsu's, nobody paid attention to Rukia, who was carefully walking the ball over to Choji (whose eyes were glazed over watching the cyclone). She lightly tapped in the ball and yelled loudly.

"AND THAT'S A SCORE FOR UUUUUUUSSSSSSS!"

Ryuu light stepped over and hugged her. "That's my girl!"

"That's cheap." Tsunade muttered, turning away. She clenched her fists and punched the ground. Grass and roots sprayed up, and the original center circle was reduced to a large two feet deep pit.

"Two one, shinigami." Uryuu called out calmly. During the light show, he was jotting notes – just in case the shinigami's went to war with the shinobi.

"So that was the plan all along?" Toshirou looked more upset than the shinobi. "You mean I released for _nothing_?"

Mihou patted his shoulder. "Captain Hitsugaya, you did very well."

"Not that well. Remember, I drilled a hole in your oh-so-impenetrable ice." Rai snorted.

Neji looked down at his feet again. "These cleats are too big. Does nobody have smaller ones?"

"Brother N-Neji." Hinata quickly scampered onto the playing field. "I-I found so-some for y-y-you."

Neji took them gently. "Thank you, Hinata-sama." The new shoes fit perfectly, and he bowed his gratitude.

"Neji." Shikamaru waved him over. "We have a new plan."

The new plan was indeed a good plan. Neji, Rai, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and a bunch of others would play defence – the last chance. Tsunade, Sakura and Ino led the forward. Temari, Kaede, Kyo, and other would be stationed at mid-field, ready to support either defence or attack.

This time, the shinigami also altered their plans. Toshirou announced that Yoruichi, Mihou, Yoruichi, and Ryuu would be the main offense team. Rukia and Hisagi would be the support attack, aiding in paralyzing and slowing the opponent. Everyone else except the goalie (Toshirou) would play midfield. "Our best defence is our best offense." Toshirou said (somewhat) wisely.

The game didn't start out half bad. Soifon and Yoruichi rushed net with Mihou and Ryuu right on their heels. Hisagi and Rukia sprinted at the sidelines. The shinobi's defence played beautifully. When Soifon and Yoruichi were in range, Neji blew them back half way across the field with his 64 Trigram Jutsu. Rai and Hisagi engaged in a deadly dance, with the one who first losses their step suffering injuries. Sasuke took care of Rukia, heating himself up when she released.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia struck her typical 'zanpakuto release' pose and her sword instantly turned the purest white (yes, whiter than Toshirou's hair) and snow flakes gently floated from her sword.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Hisagi yelled (in desperation?).

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Everyone turned to gape at Byakuya, who had his eyes shut, releasing one of the most powerful swords in Seireitei.

"Someone's gonna get hurt and it looks like it's going to be Kakashi." Renji narrowed his already small eyes at the famous Copy ninja.

"I might as well do this too! Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku's zanpakuto turned to dust, cutting Temari wherever the small particles touched.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji pounced on the unsuspecting Gaara, whipping his Shikai out at his face.

"Haineko!" Rangiku swung the dust towards Temari.

Temari tried to blow it away. "Wind style, Hurricane Blast." A gush of extreme wind blew Rangiku back, but not Haineko. It struggled through the wind and get through, pushing Temari back, her arms covered with cuts. But it looked like Temari wasn't aiming for Haineko, she was going for the ball.

"This is still soccer, guys!"

Kakashi sped towards the ball on one side and Soifon the other. A blast of power surged out, the ball flying towards Toshirou.

"Hyorinmaru!"

"This time, Rai was prepared. "Fire style, The Dragon's Breath!"

Two Chinese dragons faced off each other, Toshirou's ice and Rai's fire. The fire dragon's mane started burning the head of Toshirou's ice, but it lunged for the others' fiery throat.

Mihou took advantage of this situation and rushed at Rai. However, Kakashi spotted her with his summoning jutsu. A pack of dogs appeared and raced to meet Mihou.

Mihou smashed her blade against Kakashi's hand guard. His hand started to bleed heavily.

"Black Ice Dragon Strike." Kaede summoned a large water dragon who spewed water over the players and the smoking field. After the fire was out, it turned its attention to the other dragons, and it flew to rip apart Hyorinmaru with the aid of the fire dragon that Rai was casting.

Kyo ran in and gave it a kick that landed conveniently at Ryuu's feet. He slammed the ball into a corner.

"Corner kick! Stop the attacks, jeez." Uryuu sighed half heartedly.

The shinigami sent Ryuuhei to complete the job. He ran in hard. "Light Sprint!" and used a technique to kick it in. "Light Guidance." The ball was but a flash of light as it landed gently behind Choji (who's eyes weren't even on the ball in the first place).

"Three one, the shinigami win!"

Mihou cheered. "YEAH WE SO PRO."

"Why stop at three?" Tsunade and Sakura demanded at the same time, with the same scary expressions on their faces.

Uryuu shank back. "No attacks. Captain Hitsugaya is disqualified, but it's obvious that they were beating you."

Without warning, a black flame mysteriously appeared on the grass between Sasuke and Rai. They screeched in fear and jumped ten feet back, staring at the flame. Sasuke instantly shot a glare into the clump of trees just off the field. Rai opened her mouth.

"Itachi?"

**Author's Note: Like It? Like It? **

**~Mostly Cin. I Love To Write With Caps Like This Lol. Remembering A Friend Who Always And Always Will Write Like This :D**

**EDIT: We Have Decided Not To Keep Going Until We Have SIX Reviews For This Entire Story. We're Sorry, We Love Writing These, But We Love Reviews More... So If You're Not Sure How Many Reviews There Are Already For This Entire Story (Not Each Chapter), Review To Be On The Safe Side. **

**So... REVIEW!  
**


End file.
